New Marvel: The Civil War
by Cucumba
Summary: (Takes place after "The Magnificent Spider-Man 3" and before 4.) After a tragedy at Stamford Connecticut and at Latveria, the government passes the "Superhuman Registration Act", a law that split the heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D in half. But the question is: Who will rebel or support the law, and could it lead to a path worse than the war itself? (Based on comics and is my own universe)
1. Invasion to Latveria

**_(So this story holds a large impact on the series "The Magnificent Spider-Man" and in it's final installment while it's a spin-off of the new versions of Marvel Heroes in The Civil War based on the game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, which was also based on the Marvel Event "Civil War" made by Mark Millar. Enjoy!)_**

_**Allow the president to invade a neighboring nation, whenever he shall deem it necessary to repel an invasion, and you allow him to do so whenever he may choose to say he deems it necessary for such a purpose - and you allow him to make war at pleasure. - Abraham Lincoln**_

_**One year ago**_

_**Doomstadt, Latveria - Time: 11:42 PM**__**  
**__**August 12, 2017 **_

In the area known as Latveria, was filled with castles and armored guards along with having a thunderstorm and dark as crows were hawking through the dark sky, while at the same time, guards were doing their patrol until one that was out of sight was shot by a web onto his mouth and yanked to the wall, revealing to be The Magnificent Spider-Man, for he wore a blue spandex suit with red forearms, boots, gloves, utility belt, midsection, scarf and mask, for it had white eye lenses with a black outline, and all around the red had silver web patterns, a black spider symbol on the chest and a red spider symbol on his back with the front legs going up to the scarf, while the bottom ones went toward the belt, as he punched him, stuck him to the wall and landed in front of the guards.

"Excuse me, but is this the face beating gift shop?" He asked as guns pointed at him, while Captain America; a man that is wearing a blue spandex and rubber suit with red and white on the stomach area and white long sleeves, red gloves and boots, and a blue mask with a large white A on it and his chest, along with a shield that is red and white, with the middle being blue and having a white star in it, and Wolverine; a man with black sideburns and three metallic claws coming out of knuckles while wearing a blue and yellow cowl, a suit of blue and yellow, and blue gloves and boots, jumped over the ledge and knocked them out quickly and leaped down.

"Nice work boys." Captain America as a man wearing a red and gold metallic suit with a glowing plate in the middle of his chest; revealing to be Iron Man blasted through the door near them while flying, sending the guards inside away and knocking them out as the heroes went through until more soldiers ran to them with guns in hand and the alarm going off.

"You ready for this Logan?" Iron Man asked as Wolverine nodded.

"Let's get this over with bub." He said as Iron Man formed energy in his glowing chest plate and shot a beam at him, while Wolverine took raised his claws, blocking it as it formed miniature beams everywhere and pulled them away, causing the entire are to be consumed by the flash of the laser, leaving Wolverine smoking. "That... hurt..."

"But it worked, no pain, no gain." Iron Man said as Wolverine growled a bit, but stopped as Colonel Nick Fury; an African American man with a beard wearing a black eye patch, jacket and pants, walked in and began to type on one of the computers.

"Got it, this way no Latveria support will come get us." Fury said he walked to the main door with the team following. "We continue on foot until we meet up with Team Bravo."

"Right, let's just hope you know what you're doing Fury, really." Spider-Man said as they walked to a wall with Fury nodded to him and at Iron Man, letting him blast through it as it sent more soldiers away as they shot, spun, punched, and kicked through them while running through an abandoned town.

"Alright, castle should be straight ahead, let's move out!" Fury yelled as he pressed a button on a watch he's wearing on his wrist. "Black Widow, can you copy?"

"Yes Colonel Fury, I read you. As of right now, there's a large unstable power source operating in the city. If you were to take it out, it would make your hike to Team Bravo less troublesome." Black Widow said through as Fury nodded.

"Very good. Fury out." He said as he deactiavted it. "You four heard the lady, let's fine that power source."

"Affirmative!" Captain America said as he threw his shield at more soldiers, knocking them down as Wolverine lunged at them and stabbed them with his claws while they kept making their way to what appeared to be a giant church.

"A church huh? Talk about bringing bad memories!" Spider-Man said while they went through, seeing a man with dark glasses, a dark green trench coat and pants, along with four mechanical arms was working on something resorting a large ball of energy, but stopped as he noticed the heroes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted; Otto Octavius, or Doc Ock! Still got the arms of a octopus I see, Shame Adrian Toomes isn't here!"

"Spider-Man! And here I thought you all would make it in time for Tinkerer to try his new toy! Well, that can be easily changed." Otto, Doc Ock, said as he snapped the metallic fingers of his octopus arms.

"Face it Octavius. Whatever you, Tinkerer, or Lucia von Bardas are planning to do with that, it won't work. Might as well give up now before you end up regretting it." Iron Man said as it made Doc Ock laugh a bit.

"Then perhaps I should take my chance then." He said as he swung one of his arms at Iron Man, sending him back a bit as Spider-Man zipped toward him and planned to punch him, but was quickly grabbed by one of the arms and thrown at Captain America. He grabbed the webslinger's hand as he landed while Spidey webbed Captain's Shield and began to spin it around, with Captain still hanging on to it and let go, making him rocket him to Doc Ock once again, hitting him in the face with the shield harshly with Wolverine then grabbing Captain's shield once again and smacked him right in the face with it, but quickly recovered by grabbing both the shield and Wolverine with two tentacles.

Iron Man flew to Otto while Spider-Man quickly shot a web at his foot, making him fly along with him, as he Otto stopped him for a bit, until he was punched in the face by Spider-Man, getting knocked down as the heroes cut through his tentacles, with Spider-Man webbing him down by the wrists and ankles.

"Sorry Otto, but your evil working days are over. Besides, I have a wife waiting for me, and I'd LOVE to be with her after all this." Spider-Man said as he patted the pinned Otto on the head, looked at the ball of energy and pulled a switch, deactivating it.

"Good job boys, that'll make our trip a bit easier, let's go!" Fury said as they all went through while he activated his watch again. "Bravo Team, come in." He began to walk away from them as the heroes all looked at each other.

"Nothing new to me so far." Wolverine said as he looked at Captain. "Black Ops aren't really all that special for you boys, are they? How did they-"

"Everybody holds Fury favors, and always calls them in sooner or later. Could be worse." Iron Man said.

"It kinda bothers me a bit..." Spider-Man said as they looked at him. "Just by the fact we're invading a foreign country, like we're some sort of warriors of fortune."

"Trust me Spider-Man, I've worked with Fury for years. He wouldn't do this without a good reason." Captain America said as Fury walked back to them.

"What the matter web head? Too soft over the Latverians after fighting more than just a few alien monsters? Answer this, do you think they'll do that same for you? Your country is about to be under attack by these guys, the same people we bound to protect. They deserve what's coming to them." Fury said as Spider-Man rubbed his head a bit.

"I... guess so. I mean, I DID agree to be with S.H.I.E.L.D for this... Right?" He said as everybody looked at each other.

"Alright ladies, let's move out!" Fury said as they kept running through the old town until they walked into a large elevator that led them up to on top of the castle walls, and looked around for them to see some of the heroes from S.H.I.E.L.D attacking Latverian soldiers. "Alright ladies, divide and conquer into the castle walls!" As he said this, Iron Man and Captain America jumped off, making Nick look at Spider-Man and Wolverine. "Somebody's gotta go inside and invade through there, and you two just volunteered."

"What? And leave all the fun to you girls? Bite me Fury." Wolverine said as he took out his claws.

"No time to argue shorty. Take Spider with you and break in while the others distract them!" Fury said as he walked off with a gun in hand, to which made Wolverine growl a bit and look at Spider-Man.

"You heard him kid, let's move!" He said as he jumped over the other side, to which made Spider-Man sigh.

"Alright, alright... sheesh, no respect for the web head at all." He said as he shot a web at one of the castle walls with his web shooters and swung down to meet Wolverine, only to see Luke Cage; an African American with a small beard, yellow muscle shirt, black pants and boots, and belt made of chains and had gold that was shaped with the name 'CAGE' on it, Moon Knight; a man that is wearing white clothing, with a moon symbol on his chest, and a cape as part of it formed a hood, covering his black face while his white eyes glowed, and Daredevil; a man wearing a red armored suit with horns on the head of his mask and red eyes. "Alright, Luke, Moon guy, Daredevil, you're with me and Wolverine!" They nodded as they started to bash through soldiers to get into the castle.


	2. The Fall of an Enemy and Trust

**_Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few. - Winston Churchill_**

_**Doomstadt, Latveria - Inside the Castle - Time: 12:01 AM  
August 13, 2017  
**_  
Outside of the castle, heroes still fought more soldiers with their fists, weapons, and projectiles while Spider-Man, Wolverine, Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Moon Knight ran through another hallway inside the castle.

"How far do you think this damn hallway is?" Luke asked as Spider-Man shurgged.

"From what I heard in the plan is to blow this place up from the inside. Not sure on how, but that's what we need to do!" Spider-Man said as he looked a Daredevil and Moon Knight. "I'll assume you guys are the right ones to do it?" They nodded.

"I'll show them the way on Konshu!" Moon Knight said as Spidey looked at him in question.

"...Ok then!" Spider-Man said as they kept running.

**_Doomstadt, Latveria - Throne Room - Time: 12:02 AM _**

"...I ain't here to fight you Bardas. I'm here to set an example." Fury said as he looked at Lucia, a middle aged woman with black hair, along with Iron Man, Captain America, and Black Cat, a girl with white hair and wearing a leather suit along with gadgets on her. "I'm taking this place down, along with your operation!"

"So much for your presidents kind words. Or does he know your here, and that you decided to go against his orders of attacking us? Hm?" Lucia asked in question.

"You have a choice lady, either give up the operation, or die as we burn this place to the ground!" Fury said in anger as Lucia looked at him in anger as well.

"You'll pay for this Nickolas Fury, I promise you that!" Lucia said as she aimed a gun at the group, to which they responded by preparing their weapons.

"Well... this'll be fun." Black Cat said as she smirked.

"Just don't go overboard sweetheart." Iron Man said as they began to shoot at each other, with them shooting back and fighting each other with either their weapons or through fists.

**_Doomstadt, Latveria - Inside the Castle - Time: 12:05 AM _**

The five heroes ran down the hallways while they went through soldiers with their attacks and hearing the sound of guns going off.

"What was that? Sounds like things just went loose." Spider-Man said as he activated an ear piece. "Yo Widow! Everything ok over there? I heard a ton of guns going off nearby!"

"Yes! It appears that both leaders have entered combat. Fury will handle von Bardas, focus on getting to the reactor." Black Widow said over their communicators.

"Got it. I'd LOVE to see this place burn down." Wolverine said as he smirked and slashed through more soldiers, while Moon Knight took out a large white staff and started to slam some of the soldiers to the ground as Spider-Man webbed them down.

"Man, you fellas are CRAZY!" Luke said as Spider-Man laughed a bit.

"Welcome to my world big guy! I'm in a life filled with crazy things left and right!" He said as Daredevil knocked down another soldier with his small bobby club.

"You guys can talk about your lives later. Let's just deal with the situation at hand." He said as Luke popped his fists.

"I hear that!" He said as he took off the chain of his belt and began to swing it around, for it knocked out more soldiers while Daredevil knocked them down quickly with his club, until they stopped as they were put to a halt by a metal door, closing them off. "Great.. now how will we get through?" As he asked this, Spider-Man looked at him for a few seconds until shot two webs at each of his legs, surprising Luke. "Kid, what the hell are you doin?"

"I have an idea, trust me on this." He said as Luke stared at him for a bit, until he nodded and Spider-Man began to spin him around, with it getting faster and faster than he could before. Once there was enough velocity in the spinning, he let go of the webbing, making him bash through the door with his fists, allowing him to punch through the door, and saw The Tinkerer; an old man having white hair and an lab coat while he was looking at advanced robots, until he looked at the group.

"I was hoping I'd finish these before you all came here, but you've forced my hand!" Tinkerer said as he pressed a button, releasing them as the robots took out either electric whips or saw blades. "Attack them!" As he yelled it, he ran off into a underground route to a tunnel and jumped in, leaving them as the group started to fight through the large group of robots.

"Man! I guess he really did pull that cliche, 'Until we meet again!' thing on us and ran off! Just so typical for an old evil scientist with a fancy lab coat!" Spider-Man said he webbed a robot and threw it at another, with Daredevil smashing it's head.

"We'll deal with Tinkerer later, right now let's focus on destroying the reactor." He said as Luke took out a bomb, given to him earlier before the mission, and held it in his hand.

"I got it!" He said as he looked at Spider-Man. "Ready webs?"

"You bet!" Spider-Man said as Luke threw the bomb into the air, with the webslinger shooting a web at it and threw it at the reactor, activating and destroying it for it made the reactors gears to slowly stop, causing tension and exploded, making the castle began to fall apart and shake quickly.

"That did it! Now run!" Black Widow yelled as the five heroes began to run through the hallways with flames following them, to which they escaped and ran along the castle walls falling behind them, with the other heroes, including Fury, Iron Man, and Captain America, ran as they got away from the explosion, far enough to watch it.

"Man... would you look at that?" Johnny Storm; The Human Torch, was also a man that has blonde hair as it was sticking up, asked while Fury spat on one of the Latverian stones and walked off, leaving some of the heroes looking at each other in a bit of worry and question.

"Good riddance." He said while he kept walknig off, until Spider-Man looked at Human Torch.

"...Is... this what I really signed up for Johnny, Fee-Fee?" Spider-Man asked him and Black Cat, for she was next to them, to which they shrugged.

"To be honest... not even I know myself." Black Cat said as Human Torch rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know man... I honestly don't." He said while they three watched Fury still walking, then toward the castle, showing that Lucia and the Latveria power was no more.


	3. The Superhuman Registration Act

**_Movies like that aren't about the visual effects and explosions. They're human stories about family, about life, about death. - Orlando Bloom_**

**_Present Day_**

**_Neon City - Stark Tower - Time: 12:01 PM  
August 12, 2018  
_**  
Ken King; a now twenty one year old man with brown hair, blue eyes, and black glasses, and also the Magnificent Spider-Man, looked around in the elevator while he waited for him to get to the floor he desired. As he got onto it, he put on his mask, becoming Spider-Man, and entered the room to which he saw was a control room filled with computers, and worker while walked over to Reed Richards; Mr Fantastic, but was soon followed by Human Torch, and Ice Man; a man that had his entire body made of ice and had ice shards for hair sticking up along with an 'X' symbol on it's chest.

"Sup webslinger?" Ice Man asked as Spider-Man gave him a high five.

"Hey Ice Machine and Match stick!" He said as he laughed a bit. "Anything going on around Neon City, threat wise? Like... I dunno, a guy with a fishbowl for a head causing chaos, some guy controlling metal and hopes to destroy the world, OR some guy with a metal mask for a face? Maybe even Jameson? C'mon PLEASE be Jameson!"

"I guess you can say that. Might have to get in touch with Stark or Reed on that." Human Torch said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Anyway, everything ok on your part dude? Your mom and wife ok?" Ice Man asked as he nodded while rubbing his head.

"Mom's ok, she's still going good. Same with my girl... considering she's... ya know." He said as Human Torch was about to talk, but was interrupted. "Hey now! I don't want to ruin the surprise for everybody!" He shut his mouth until they heard a conversation going on onto one of the giant flat screen televisions, showing it was political debate.

"...Nickolas Fury KNEW about us denying the possibly of attacking Latveria, but he did just that anyway! And not to mention the heroes who took a part into it!" A politician said to another, while the three looked in shock.

"...and along with this statement, Colonel Nick Fury is wanted for question, but is now missing at the moment. Until he is found, Maria Hill; newest commander of S.H.I.E.L.D, was chosen to be director in his place. As of right now, most heroes who participated in the 'Secret War' is now wanted for question, but they have no response at the time being either by not responding or is gone at the moment." Jennifer Logan, an anchorwoman said as the three looked at each other and walked up to Reed.

"Hey Reed, what's all this about?" Human Torch asked as Mr Fantastic; who a man who has dark hair with white on the sides, looked at him and sighed.

"It appears Fury didn't tell us much of the truth, and only used us, I suppose that's what happened." He said as he rubbed his head in stress, while at the same time, Iron Man; now Tony Stark showing he was a man with black hair and a small beard while wearing a suit as he sighed.

"Well, our worst fear is coming." Tony said as he looked at them. "Apparently congress is debating on a new bill called the Superhuman Registration Act; a law that makes all heroes register with the government, if they like it or not."

"What are you saying?" A voiced asked as everybody looked to see it was Captain America. "That the politicians will tell us who the bad guys are?"

"Apparently so. I've been offered to meet at Washington to testify before a Congressional Subcommittee. If I play my cards right, it could get them to make the choice of repealing it." Tony said as the heroes except Cap looked down a bit, but chuckled a it. "Don't worry about it too much guys. Until it's over, we need to be careful. One slip up from a guy with powers, and they enforce it for good." Once he said this, he walked off to a computer while Spider-Man looked down still, catching Ice Man's attention.

"Something wrong web head?" Ice Man asked as Spider-Man shrugged.

"Yeah... it's just... worrying me is all." He said as he rubbed his head. "I just have REALLY a bad feeling about this..."

**_Washington D.C - Senate House - Time: 5:31 PM_**

"...And to answer your question Mr Senator, despite the 'Secret War' as you all call it, I believe this act in which forces heroes to register with the government isn't the answer." Tony said in the main room in the Senate House of Representatives, along with the other politicians. "This law would split the hero community right down the middle. Something I'm sure none of us want to think about." The senator stared at him in thought, making Tony a bit nervous through it.

"I see... We shall keep that in mind. Thank you for... giving us an idea of the matter. We shall let you know when we have a verdict." The senator said as Tony nodded and walked back to his limousine while press took pictures and asking for questions, to which he ignored and entered it through the passenger door, and saw Captain America inside.

"Jarvis, get us out of here." Tony said as Jarvis, a computer program inside the limosine then locked up and began to drive automatically.

"Was that really your best shot?" Captain asked as Tony sighed a bit.

"Sneaking around doesn't become you Steve." He said as Captain just stared through the window.

"Maybe I should get more practice in... We'll all need it." He said as Tony sighed again.

"Don't be over dramatic. You'll be the least affected than all of them, you're already deputized." He said as Captain America looked at him.

"You sound like you agree with them..." He said in anger. "You know what this will do to us. This registration act will tear down EVERYTHING every hero worked for!"

"I'm trying to save that Steve! As much as I can anyway..." Tony said as he looked at him dead in the eyes. "All it'll take is one slip up, from ANY OF US, and we'll be lucky if registration isn't the worst they'll do... They'll just turn us into criminals, hunt us down!"

"No they won't Tony, not in my country." Captain America said as he opened the door, making the limo stopped, exited it and walked away to the white house, leaving him behind while Tony stared at him more.

"...Jarvis, proceed." Tony said.

"Right away sir." Jarvis said as the limo continued to drive again.

**_Three Days Later_**

**_Neon City - Stark Towers - Time: 5:54 PM_**  
**_August 15, 2018_**

"...And coming to you live on the show 'New Warriors' from Stamford, Connecticut! The warriors have now found their super-villain quarry, most importantly the leader Nitro!" An announcer for the show said while Tony typed on his laptop for a bit on the couch, until he heard it on the TV and began to watch a bit.

"Ok... four of them... let's go guys!" A boy named Speedball; a young teen who wore blue spandex and mask, suddenly tackled one of the villains down. "I have Coldheart you guys! Somebody go after Nitro, now!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm on it!" A blue female wearing a red and white spandex covering only her torso along with white hair; named Namorita, said as she flew a bit until she punched a man with long white hair and a metallic suit into a school bus, until she picked him up. "On your feet Nitro! And don't bother using your stupid explosion tricks! It WON'T work on me!" Once she said this, Nitro chuckled a bit darkly.

"Oh baby... you don't even know... you're playing with the big boys now." He said as his eyes glowed orange and suddenly exploded, destroying himself and the New Warriors along with civilians, houses, and even children, and left a large crater, leaving Tony in shock as he looked down a bit, then got up and he walked off, but accidentally left the television on over night while it kept reporting of the incident, as well as the Superhuman Registration Act soon to be officially law.

_**Neon City - S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Time: 5:59 AM  
August 16, 2018**_

"This is just insane Hill, I won't do it!" Captain America said to Maria Hill; a woman with short black hair and a black leather suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol on the shoulders, while inside the Helicarrier.

"I'm sorry, but was I not clear? I gave you an order Rogers and I expect you to follow them." Maria asked as she looked at Captain America, while S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers were behind her.

"You're asking ME to arrest PEOPLE who risk their lives for this country EVERY day! I can't do that Hill, I just won't!" Captain said in anger, making Maria chuckled a bit.

"No, I'm giving you the order the will of the American people Captain. Either you help us bring them in..." She said as she crossed her arms while the soldiers prepared their guns at him. "..Or we'll bring YOU in."

"Weapons down gentlemen..." Captain said until the soldiers began to shoot at him, to which he reacted by covering himself with his shield, barged through the window and began to fall until he landed on a plane and smashed through it with his shield while he grabbed the pilots head. "Keep us moving son, unless you want to stay conscious!" The pilot agreed in complete fear as he flew him away from the Helicarrier while Maria looked at him with a tear on her suit and wound on her.

"...You dumbass... we were trying to save lives..." She said sadly while looking at the knocked down soldiers.

**_Washington D.C - Time: 12:31 PM_**

"Out of all the people to rebel and go underground... Captain America?" The president; a black male wearing a suit said as he looked outside, seeing groups of people holding signs that were for or against the Registration. "Now everybody that disagrees with the act, suddenly has a leader now!" He sighed a bit while gripping his forehead in complete stress. "Maybe... we should hold off until-"

"That won't be necessary Mr President." A voice said as the president looked to see the source walked up to him, revealing to be Reed Richards, alongside Iron Man.

"Yes... No need to elongate it. Registration can go as planned. WE'LL take care of Captain America for you, I promise with my final breath." Iron Man said as he gripped his fist in anger and looked down. "Steve... what were you thinking?"


	4. Choosing a Side

**_There are two sides to every issue: one side is right and the other is wrong, but the middle is always evil. - Ayn Rand_**

**_Neon City - Stark Tower - Time: 3:52 PM_**

"...And now with the Superhuman Registration Act now passed earlier today, superheroes across the entire country are now being forced to choose a side. Do they register themselves and publicly reveal their identity to the government to uphold the law, or resist in a underground resistant movement alongside Captain America?" Jennifer Logan said as an African American boy; Patriot, a young teen wearing a red eye mask, white tights, and a blue long sleeved, watched a bit until he shut it off while holding his forehead in stress.

"I can't believe this is happening... It's either take signatures or prisoners... I don't want to fight anybody... but what choice do I have?" He said as he gripped his fists, while Luke Cage and Mr Fantastic talked.

"Understand your skepticism Luke! I've crunched the numbers, and we cannot rebel against the government on this, if we do-" Mr Fantastic said until he was interrupted.

"Can't be much worse then burning down the constitution." Luke said in anger, making Mr Fantastic shake his head a bit.

"You're just exaggerating. This is only temporary until-." Mr Fantastic said as Luke scoffed.

"I ain't buying it Reed, and I can't believe somebody as brainy as you would!" He said as he walked off, leaving Mr Fantastic while Wolverine watched a bit and scoffed a bit, until Jean Grey; a woman with red hair wearing a black and yellow spandex suit with an 'X' on her chest.

"Logan, are you ok?" She asked as Wolverine nodded, staying silent. "What... are YOU going to do? About all this I mean."

"...I'm not going to be the government guinea pig. I've had enough of that in one life time." Wolverine said as he walked off, leaving Jean alone a bit.

"He has a bit of a point." A Russian voice said as she looked to see Colossus; a metal man wearing a black leather suit with an 'X' on his chest. "Locking up mutants like ourselves goes against everything the X-Men stand for. I won't be a part of it, and I hope you feel the same way Jean." She nodded.

"I do. Don't worry Piotr." Jean said as Colossus gripped her shoulder a bit in love, support, and care as they smiled. While at the same time, Human Torch and Invisible Woman; with her real name Sue and also Reed's wife for she had blonde hair just like her brother, looked around a bit.

"Johnny, have you seen Ben around?" Invisible Woman asked as Human Torch shrugged.

"Nah, I haven't rocky around here. Maybe Reed knows?" He asked as the brother and sister walked over to him, seeing he was talking to another woman; Songbird, a woman who has purple hair and wore black and white spandex along with a part of her chest glowing purple.

"..And so in the worst case scenario, we'll be put into an equivalence of a super powered Civil war, with the main soldiers being our own race; Superhumans." Mr Fantastic said as Songbird nodded.

"And they'll be so bust fighting each other the villains get a free pass to do what they please." She said as Mr Fantastic nodded as well.

"Exactly, and that's where you and the thunderbolts will come in Melissa. We need you and S.H.I.E.L.D to keep crime under control while we focus on Captain America and hi-" He said until he saw Songbird being focused on something else, to see as well and saw Human Torch and Invisible Woman walking up to them. "Ah, hello Johnny, hello Susan."

"Hey Reed, have you seen Ben anywhere? I haven't seen him around." Invisible Woman said as Mr Fantastic shook his head, but remembered something.

"No, not really, but he left something behind, and has a note saying all of us should hear this while we're together." Mr Fantastic said as he looked at Songbird, to which she nodded and walked off, while he took out a recording tape and pressed it.

"Er... Heya guys, this is Ben... and... look guys I... I can't do this. Lord knows I've been with all of you through some crazy places and stuff over the years, but... this is one place I can't go. I thought about it for a long time and... registration is... wrong. And I won't support a law I don't believe in, but yet I'm also a loyal patriot... And I'm not much of one for going to fight against my own government so the way I see it, there's only one option left for me to go... I'm out. I'm going underground or somewhere else until all of this is over... Sorry Suzie, you understand... take care of Match Head for me, he'z a real hot head sometimes. And Reed? Don't try to look for me, this is what I want, and nothing else. Goodbye." Ben Grimm; The Thing said over the tape until it ended, with everybody looking at it in sadness.

"Ben..." Invisible Woman said sadly while Human Torch held her shoulder a bit in support, while at the same time, Iron Fist; a man with a green suit, also revealing his chest as it showed a dragon symbol on it, a banana covering the top of his head as it was tied by a long cloth and has white lenses, along with a yellow belt and boots, walked up to Luke Cage with Daredevil and Patriot following him.

"Luke, are you sure sure can lead us to Cap without leading them right to us? It seems pretty risky." Iron Fist asked as Luke nodded while smirking.

"Don't worry kid, I got it covered. You two just stick with me, and we'll get out of here safe and sound." He said as Iron Fist and Daredevil nodded.

"But what about the rest?" Patriot asked as he walked up to Luke, to which they looked back at.

"They'll have to make their own choice, Stark, Richard and Songbird are obviously a lost cause." Luke said as he looked around for a bit, realizing somebody was missing. "Speaking of causes, where's that kid Spider-Man? He ain't here!"

"I think he prefers to be alone with his family at the moment. Just collect his thoughts about all this knowing him aside from his wisecracking jokes." Daredevil said as Iron Fist looked at him.

"Do... you think he'll make the right choice?" He asked as Daredevil nodded.

"Despite his large ego, his heart is the purest and kindest I've ever seen despite his past. He knows what's right for the people he cares and loves, both family and the people of Neon City. He WILL make the right choice, I know it." He said as he smiled a bit.

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 4:47 PM  
**_  
Ken watched the news in his apartment until he turned it off and gripped his forehead in stress, with his mother; April King, a woman with brown hair now turning a bit grey and blue eyes, and his best friend, Micheal Haynor; a man who is twenty years old with black hair and brown eyes, sitting next to him and tried to comfort him.

"Are you ok dude? You're never like this, at least not much." Micheal asked as Ken shook his head.

"T-this entire thing is just... tearing me apart... I want to do what's right for you guys and the people... but they both have good points, yet bad in it..." He said as he looked at one hand and raised it a bit. "It's either register with the government to make sure heroes don't go unchecked..." He put it down as he raised the other. "Or continue to do what Cap does and go against working this thing and be considered a criminal for doing what's right... In which either are good outcomes... "

"Ken... I know it's hard for you at the moment... but I know you'll do what's right... for all of us." April said as Ken nodded a bit.

"Not just that, but do what YOU think is right." A female voice said as they looked to see Ken's wife; Elise King, for she had blonde hair and blue eyes, along with wearing a dress as it showed off a certain feature, a bump around her stomach that was showing she was pregnant with their five to six month child, while she sat down next to him.

"But... I don't know what's right... Just... what would dad and John do? I'm sure Felicia's already made her choice and..." Ken asked himself as Elise grabbed him by the face and made him look at her.

"Listen to me, ok Kenny? Don't do what your dad would do... don't do what my dad would do... and don't do what any of us do... But do what KEN KING would do." She said as she let go and held his hand. "No matter what choice you make, you have one hundred percent of my support."

"Don't forget about me." Micheal said as Ken looked at him. "No matter what choice you make, I have your back until the end."

"You're my son... after all you did for this city, I know you'll make the right choice." April said as Ken looked at them while smiling.

"..Thanks guys. I mean it..." He said until Elise gasped a bit, catching his attention as she held her stomach. "Eli? What is it?"

"..I-It... It kicked." Elise said as she rubbed her stomach a bit, to which Ken put his head on it, feeling it kick as well.

"Oh! Yeah... I feel it alright...Hey there little guy..." He said as he rubbed it, feeling it kick as Elise giggled a bit. "Don't worry... daddy knows on what to do now... I know what the right choice is."

_**Neon City - City Hall - Time: 11:32 PM  
**_  
Near the large house, held a large stage and metal bars that contain large crowds of people holding cameras, little kids, adults, and photographers, while Maria Hill read off a list of names to people who wanted to register.

"..and the last one is... The Magnificent Spider-Man!" She yelled as the crowd began to cheer while Spider-Man jumped down from the top of the stage and landed near the microphone, and looked at the camera, knowing he was no on the air in front of the entire world made him grow nervous.

"Thanks guys! Really, it's good to be here... but before we get near the big event... I'd... like to talk about myself... as a Superhero." Spider-Man said as he took a deep breath. "For... the past four years of being Spider-Man... I've dealt with enemies, powerful ones. And times to where I thought I would lose, and times where I thought I died, or would die. But despite that... I never regretted being Spider-Man, never in my four years of being the masked 'vigilante' I was when I first started." Through one of the camera, the King Family and Micheal watched through the television while Elise rubbed her stomach.

"...I know you'll make the right choice." She said quietly.

"And now there's the Act going on... and after a long talk with my family... and my wife, whom now bears my child..." Spider-Man said as people awed a bit, but quieted down. "And this act has given me a choice. It's either continue the trend Captain America has always followed, and be considered criminals to prevent us from doing what's right, or register and become a part of the government, and make sure that all superhumans don't go unchecked or go to prison ... It's taken such a long time for me to know what's the right choice... but now..." He looked up at the crowd and at Maria Hill, fearless for the choice he officially made. "...Now I've made up my mind... Registration..." He then slammed his fist on the large desk. "...is wrong!"

"Watch it web head..." Maria said quietly while stealthily taking out her pistol.

"I'll admit, I know where they're coming from... but locking people because of preventing what's right? That isn't the way to do it!" Spider-Man said as he looked around. "If we keep locking people that tried to what's right up, then there wouldn't be people like me to stop them! I don't care if I'm considered a criminal now, none of that stopped me from doing what was right for the people. I'm still a hero, and we were given masks for a reason, to not only protect my identity, but for the ones I love dearly! I'll keep wearing this to keep the ones I love, and myself, safe from any harm! No matter what happens, I won't register!" As he said this, S.H.I.E.L.D agents aimed their guns at him while Maria shook her head.

"Congrats web head. You just made J Jonah Jameson a VERY happy man!" She yelled as the soldiers began to shoot, to which Spider-Man dodged quickly and swung away, leaving them and the group screaming while in the group, Black Cat; dressed up as Felicia Hardy with a blonde haired wig, smirked.

"I knew you would make the right choice Ken..." She said as she walked off into the shadows, disappearing into it.

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 12:07 AM  
August 17, 2018**_

Near the apartment, Spider-Man began to help Micheal, April, and Elise pack up stuff in a car.

"Are you sure that's everything?" Spider-Man asked as Elise nodded.

"Yes, it should be..." She said as she looked at him through the lenses sadly. "Do... we really need to do this?" He stared back a bit and nodded slowly.

"Yeah... I don't want any of you in danger with this war going on..." He said as he and Elise hugged a bit. "Just... get somewhere safe until ALL of this blows over." He looked at April. "Please take care of yourself and Elise." She nodded until he looked at Micheal. "Micheal... your my best friend and like a brother to me. I'm counting on you to protect them, especially the baby. Do it for me."

"Dude... with all you did for us, you got it. I'll be sure that nothing happens to them, you can count on me!" He said as Spider-Man nodded, then looked at Elise.

"Please... be careful." He said as Elise pulled up his mask a bit and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"You be careful too." She said as Spider-Man nodded.

"I always am." He said as he looked at her stomach and rubbed it a bit, feeling it kick a bit. "...Take care of your mommy for me, will ya little guy?" He looked at her in the eyes. "When we get back together, we'll see on what the gender of the baby is, and what we'll name it... I promise."

"I know you'll be back..." Elise said until they all heard yelling in the distance.

"Go! Let me know where you are and update me when your safe!" Spider-Man yelled as they all looked at him and nodded.

"Ok... I love you." Elise said as Spider-Man pushed a bit of her hair back a bit away from her face, kissed her forehead, and lowered his mask down a bit to cover his mouth.

"I love you too... both you and the baby. Now go!" He said as April helped Elise into the car with Micheal getting in the front, and drove off quickly, leaving Spider-Man with him watching a bit until he saw S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers running to him and aiming their guns at him, but were quickly knocked down by Luke Cage by him swinging the chain at them while running.

"Jeez Mr Cage!" Patriot said while following him alongside Iron Fist and Daredevil.

"Don't worry kid! They'll get up from this!" Luke said as put his chain belt back on, and looked at Spider-Man. "Kid, you made the right choice, I knew you would. Now let's get the hell out of here before more of Stark's lackies arrive!" He ran off with Spider-Man following a bit, but stopped as he looked at where Elise and the others were at, to which he closed his eyes and clutched his fist near his heart.

"...Be safe... Elise..." He said quietly as he continued to follow the resistance movement, knowing there was no turning back now.


	5. The Starting of a War

_**When the war of the giants is over the wars of the pygmies will begin. - Winston Churchill  
**_  
**_Underground Resistance Base/URB - _**_**Time: 12:51 AM  
**_  
Spider-Man, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and Patriot were inside an elevator as they were being sent down a tunnel filled with darkness and into a large base filled with technology and many heroes who rebelling against the Act, such as The X-Men, Spider-Woman; a woman wearing a similar mask to Spider-Man, but covering only half her face and wore a red and yellow spandex suit, Moon Knight, Falcon; an African American man wearing a red and white suit with wings on the back of his arms, resembling a falcon's, and so forth.

"Wow... a lot of people was a lot like me, huh?" Spider-Man asked a Luke nodded.

"Yeah, trust me kid, you definitely made the right choice." He said as he patted Spider-Man's shoulder, but look at him. "So anyway... is it really true that your wife is really-"

"Yeah... she's pregnant, with my kid." Spider-Man said as he rubbed his head while Luke nodded and smiled.

"Well then, congrats. I'm glad it's happening for you, and it won't be easy though, since I have a kid myself and know what it's like. So what you were doing before, were you helping them get somewhere safe?" He asked as Spider-Man nodded.

"This entire war will put the ones we love in danger. I want them safe and not get put into the crossfire of both Stark and Cap." He said while looking around as the elevator stopped.

"I hear that. They're safe, I know they will." Luke said as the others followed him, with Spider-Man looking around the area in awe.

"Man... this place is HUGE. Cap really did find an awesome place for a secret base, I'm... amazed to be honest." He said until he heard somebody walking up to him.

"Hey Ken! I'm glad you made it!" A female said as he looked to see it was Black Cat.

"Felicia? You rebelled as well?" Spider-Man asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I don't quite agree with what they're doing.. I mean, lock up heroes for not registering with a bunch corrupted politicians? Forget it, I'll take my chances. Like you said on the air: If we keep locking people that tried to do what's right up, then there wouldn't be people like us to stop them. That really spoke to me, and many of the people here to rebel." Black Cat said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Yeah... either choice was good in my opinion, so I went with the one that seemed to make more sense, and what seemed the most right." He said as Captain America came in with Luke Cage and Iron fist walking up to him, making everybody stay silent.

"Welcome to the resistance everybody. It's good to see there's still heroes like us, willing to stand up for what's right, along with a large number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents coming onto our side." Captain America said as the other heroes looked around, seeing soldiers wearing white and black armor with a circle that has a white outline and a star in front of it. "They call themselves The White Star, in my honor." All the heroes looked back at him. "I can't tell you all that we're in an easy time though. Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D have unlimited technology at their disposal..."

"Yeah but none of that matters. What WE got is more important, the Moral High Ground; The power of staying to our morals." Luke said as Captain America nodded.

"Yes, that's right. WE KNOW we're in the right. Our path to victory: Convince the public to repeal that law while remaining steadfast and unwavered, and show them what it really means... to be a hero. All of you will be in a mission soon, but until then, feel free to look around the old HYDRA base, it's no Stark tower, but it'll hold up when S.H.I.E.L.D comes knocking, along with talk to your friends. That is all for now!" He said as he walked away, leaving the heroes to talk to each other.

"Hey King." A White Star soldier said as he walked up to Spider-Man, to which he looked to see him taking off the mask, revealing to be Alexander; a man who has white highlights in his black hair, to which made Spider-Man look at him in surprise.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" He asked as Alexander smirked.

"Did you honestly think I would leave you after everything that happened, what you did for me, and support what they're doing? All of you saved us from that symbiote invasion a two years ago, I'll never forget that, and making you guys have to register with a group filled with corrupted politicians? Just imagine what kind of corruption that'll cause." He said as he looked at the elevator for a bit, then back at Spider-Man. "I want to help you guys, it's the least I can do. It's not much, but it's something."

"Thanks Alex, really. You're hard work is more than enough." Spider-Man said as Alexander took out a box.

"I met with Elise a bit ago before she had to leave and... told me to give this to you. She made it from scratch." He said as Spider-Man looked at it for a bit, then took it and opened it, revealing to be a new suit just for him. "I think... she wants you to wear it, just for this occasion. If you wanted to wear it of course, it's optional." He stared at it, admiring the look of it while he smiled a bit.

"..Yes, of course I will." Spider-Man said while holding the suit near his chest.

_**Neon City - Stark Tower - Time: 12:56 AM**_

Inside the large tower, held people who registered such as The Fantastic Four, minus The Thing, Mrs Marvel; a blonde woman wearing a black eye mask, and spandex covering only her torso and legs, along with a red belt and lighting bolt on it, Songbird, She-Hulk; a green skinned and black haired female with a spandex suit of white and purple, and so forth as they waited in the main lobby.

"Hey Sue... do you think this is the right choice? I mean... registering with the government?" Human Torch asked as Sue nodded.

"We're not like those who rebelled Johnny. We know what we're up against, and with what Reed calculated, and if we don't register, then all heroes who are unchecked will destroy millions of lives." Invisible Woman said as Human Torch rubbed his head.

"Yeah... but with what Spidey said hours ago... He.. kinda has a point. I mean, imprison people who use those powers for good to stop those who use it for bad? Should we even support something like that? I mean..." He asked as Invisible Woman shook her head.

"If you really believe that, then go with Captain and be considered a criminal, I won't stop you from doing what you think is right." She said as Human Torch shirked and shook his head.

"Sue, you're my sister. I can't leave you because of that. I'm with you no matter what." Human Torch said as they all looked to see Iron Man walking into the room with Mr Fantastic following.

"Hello everybody, it's all nice to see you again. But I don't need to tell you made the right choice, all that matters is that you're here, and that means you understand the situation we've been put in." Iron Man said as Mr Fantastic nodded. "You know what we're up against, and most importantly, WHO we're up against. We can't restore the public's trust with Captain and his lackeys following by the old rules."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is going to use their authority to keep villains in the area in check, while we focus on capturing the rouge heroes." Mr Fantastic said as Iron Man nodded back.

"We need to act fast before it gets out of hand. We have a few leads to one of the rebel hideouts. But until we find something solid, be on standby. That's all for now!" He said as he walked off, leaving the registered heroes to talk to each other while She-Hulk walked over to Human Torch and patted his shoulder.

"There's no need to question it. You're here now hon, and you made the right choice. You're saving lives here." She said as he nodded a bit.

"I... guess so." He said in question.


	6. Shipping Out of the Shipyards

_**The problem in defense is how far you can go without destroying from within what you are trying to defend from without. - Dwight D. Eisenhower**_

_**Neon City - Stark Tower - Time: 9:41 PM**_

Most of the registered heroes talked to each other while some were standing, sitting, or flying, varying on their abilities, while they were in the main room in Stark Tower and with both Mr Fantastic and Iron Man talking to each other.

"...Are you sure this is the right place?" Iron Man asked as Mr Fantastic nodded.

"Yes, according to Melissa, we received reports of one of their hideouts, it seems there's supplies of war weapons being sent from one location to another. It could be our only lead." He said as Iron Man nodded back.

"It's probably our best bet." He said as he walked up to where one of the main computers were at, which made the other heroes quiet down and began to listen. "I've just got an update on Captain America and the unregistered heroes. It appears that they're equipping themselves for a war, and according to one of our eyes in the sky, there have been reports of cargo entering a Jersey Shipyards, which could be where the unregistered could be." While he talked, Bishop; an African American man wearing black leather clothing with a 'X' on his chest, showing he was a part of the X-Men.

"Our first hope was to get Cap himself, but I say Cable is behind this to support him. Expect strong forces, apparently Cap has made a good chuck of S.H.I.E.L.D agents on his side, calls themselves 'The White Star' in his honor. I'm also sure he sent some of the unregistered in to support." He said as Iron Man began to continue.

"Bishop here will be running the attack on the ground, so we can shut down his base of operations and give them a message. Move out!" He said as the heroes began to prepare themselves while he looked at the window. "...Soon you won't have anywhere else to go old man. Now you'll be all mine."

**_Underground Resistance Base/URB - _**_**Time: 9:47 PM  
**_  
Inside the base underground, the rebels talked more about their morals and reasons to why they rebelled, to which most of them had the same reasons by either because it was wrong, it threatened the safety of their family, or because they didn't want to register for corrupted politicians, but they stopped talking as Iron fist and Captain America ran inside in panic.

"Everybody, it appears we have bad news! Our base has been discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D, along with our people about to be under attack and they need support!" Iron Fist yelled as Captain nodded.

"Cable was in charge of this entire thing, but apparently our contact with him was cut off from him. We NEED to recover weapons that are crucial to our movement, and protect data Cable complied regarding our allies. From what I can tell, S.H.I.E.L.D is ready to attack our defenses. Get over there, fight back, and get the our Intel and people out of there, Now!" Captain America yelled as all of the X-Men, and the other rebels prepared themselves and ran through elevator to elevator, except for Black Cat as she tried to find Spider-Man. She searched more until she saw him in the shadows, hanging on a web upside down with the eye lenses of his new costume shining despite it blending with the darkness.

"Ken, are you ready?" She asked as he nodded while getting off the web and walked out of the shadows, revealing his suit.

"Yeah, I am. I'm ready to kick some registered booty." He said as the two walked out through the elevator.

_**Jersey Shipyards - 10:03 PM**_

In the shipyards, some of the White Star soldiers walked around while holding Cargo out of trucks and the others held their guns and looked around

"C'mon boys! Put the cargo inside!" One said while at the same time, Bishop, alongside Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Songbird, and Mrs Marvel, snuck around the corner.

"Ok, we're all here." Bishop said as he looked at the other heroes. "Now listen up. Black Widow's going to scout ahead and find the rebel hideout while the other heroes provide a distraction. I'll be helping her while you guys to destroy the shipment. Any questions?" As he asked this, he looked at the heroes and nodded. "Good, now let's go!" They all ran while there was a sudden blast in the wall.

"It's a raid! Get to your positions!" A White Star soldier said as they started to fire at the registered heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers, to which they fought back by punching and shooting with either their powers or guns, while the group snuck onto the ship, with Black Cat landing on a building and saw them just in time, with her reacting by taking out a radio.

"Luke, they're heading to the cargo area! Send in some back up and bring Spider!" She said while around the same area, Luke, Wolverine, Ice Man, and Iron Fist ran through the area and took down S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers.

"Got it girl! I'm on my way!" Luke said as he also noticed Spider-Man, still standing in the shadows with his lenses shining. "I'm sure you heard?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of them. Who's coming with?" Spider-Man asked as Wolverine and Iron Fist walked to him.

"Let's chop em up bub." Wolverine said while he took his metallic claws out of his fists, with Iron Fist nodding alongside Spider-Man.

"Alright, Spider Girl should meet up with you guys, and so will I soon." Spider-Man said as they nodded, with him swinging away as Luke and Ice Man going forward to find her, while the registered heroes made their way to a ship containing the cargo along with a helicopter containing a news team airing all of it.

"It appears that the registered heroes are infiltrating a base that so happens to hold the unregistered! I'm not sure what is to come of this, but I DO know this won't end well!" A reporter said while somewhere else, Elise and the others watched in a hotel room while she rubbed her pregnant stomach as the registered team made their way to the cargo.

"Alright, it should be here, now place the bombs around here." Mrs Marvel said as Human Torch nodded and was about to put it on, but was then yanked out of his hands by a web and into the owners hands, making them look at the owner in surprise.

"I-It's... Spider-Man." He said as Spider-Man stuck to the shadows and came out, revealing his new suit for it was a black spandex with a black scarf and collar, and had the top of his chest covered in a large triangle, with the inside being red, along his arms and half of his boots being the same, and with having a large black spider symbol, with a red one on his back, as it also has a black webbing pattern where the red was and has black lenses and red utility belt, while the news were now catching their sights on him.

"I-Is that Spider-Man?" He asked as at the same time in a hotel, Elise saw him and smiled.

"He's wearing the suit you made for him." Micheal said as Elise rubbed her stomach more while in the shipyards, Songbird stared at him in anger.

"Spider, you made the wrong choice. Think of the lives you'd save." She said as Spider-Man shook his head.

"Does saving living lives also mean locking up superhumans and having to work with corrupted politicians? Sorry, as much as I see what they're going for, I'm not gonna stand down. This isn't the way to save lives, this is just making it worse." He said while Mrs Marvel shook her head.

"Don't you care about the people? That is what you've always been focused on since you were seventeen!" She said in anger.

"Of course I do, but if I don't help stop this thing, there won't be much heroes already to stop people like Venom or Electro. So..." Spider-Man said as he prepared himself, with Wolverine and Iron Fist walking next to him. "...I'm gonna have to ask you to step down!" While he said this, Human Torch looked down a bit, along with Invisible Woman until Songbird formed purple energy in her hands.

"Not a chance." She said as Spider-Man sighed.

"I don't wanna do this, you know I don't. But you guys don't really leave me much of a choice right now." He said while he looked at Human Torch for a bit, but stopped as he and the others jumped off and charged at the registered, while at the same time, Luke and Ice Man blasted and punched through more S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers.

"How far do you think Spider Woman is?" Ice Man asked as he slowed down.

"Should be around here." Luke said as a figure dropped near them, revealing to be Spider Woman herself.

"Good to see a bit of back up. Cable is held in an old HYDRA base around here, I'll guide you." She said as the two nodded and followed her along with taking down more S.H.I.E.L.D agents while at the same time, Bishop, along with War Machine; a man that wore armor similar to Iron Man's but silver and had a built in gun on his back, ran through the base until they found Black Widow; a woman with red hair and is wearing a black leather suit.

"It's good to see you two again, I found that base. I just need both of your help getting inside." She said as Bishop and War Machine nodded, to which they went through a passage into a large room as White Star soldiers put up the last of the cargo into a truck and went inside.

"Go, go, go!" One yelled as he went inside, driving through a large door until it closed behind them while the registered heroes walked toward it.

"They're in there. Let's get down to business Bishop." War Machine said as Bishop nodded, to which he was shot at with War Machine's energy blast as it was absorbed into, turned into his own beam and used it to blast a hole through a metal door, and went through while at the same time, Spider Woman, Luke, and Ice Man made it over to where they were.

"Looks like they beat us right to it." Spider Woman said as she looked at Luke and Ice Man. "You guys go, I'll deal with Natsha." They nodded as Spider Woman caught Black Widow's attention. "It's nice to see you again... Natasha..."

"I could easily say the same to you... Jessica." Black Widow said Luke and Ice Man made it through the hole, leaving them behind as they ran to stop Bishop and War Machine.

"Yo, Spidey here! I stopped those guys trying to to destroy the cargo, and I'm on my way to help stop Bishop." Spider-Man said as Ice Man nodded.

"'Cool' man. We'll see you there!" Ice Man said while he and Luke were suddenly knocked down by a blast, to see both War Machine and Hercules; a man with black hair as he was wearing a crown and green ancient clothing, fighting each other as he looked at the two rebels.

"Go!" Hurcules said as Luke and Ice Man continued as he looked at War Machine. "You have made a horrid choice mortal." He punched him harshly, making it send War Machine away a bit.

"Man, things are getting intense here!" Luke said as a S.H.I.E.L.D came out and was about to shoot, was quickly taken down by Spider-Man landing and shooting a web at him, sticking him to the wall.

"Hey guys, I'm not too late now am I?" He asked as he got up and looked around. "I MUST have missed something while I was away."

"Nah man, you came in just in time." Ice Man said as the three ran forward, only to end up in a large room with Bishop and Cable; a man with white hair and wearing a robotic suit, who is lock up in an invisible force.

"Cable, I know you think your trying to do the right thing, but you're not. I don't have time to explain, but either surrender now, or suffer the consequences." Bishop said until he saw the three. "Well... looks like I'll have to take down a few unregistered pests."

"Unregistered pests? Well, I've heard lamer names." Spider-Man said as he, Ice Man and Luke prepared themselves while Bishop formed a laser in his hands and fired it at them, to which all of them dodged while Spider-Man spun and landed. "Hey, easy on the new dibs! The wife made it for me!"

Bishop still shot lasers with both of his hands at both Spider-Man and Ice Man as they both dodged while Luke took out his chain belt and started to swing it at Bishop, to which he dodged and fired a laser into Luke, sending him back. Spider-Man quickly shot a web at Bishops face, stunning him as both him and Ice Man ran to him and was about to punch Bishop in the face but he reacted by aiming his lasers into his hands and at them while Spider-Man quickly dodged it as the laser barely hit him, and Ice Man purposely taking the hit so he could counter attack by smashing one of his hands with a large chunk of ice created by him, disabling his hand while Luke ran up to him and hit him in the face, taking him back as Spider-Man webbed him and slammed him against the wall, hurting him until he grabbed a electric circuit box.

"J-Just gotta... recharge." He said as electricity surged into him, until Spider-Man saw a button on it and webbed it, turning the electricity output higher that Bishop couldn't handle.

"Sorry, gotta charge to recharge!" He said comedicly as Bishop yelled while sparks started to come out of him.

"T-TOO MUCH!" He yelled as a large spark hit him and knocked him out, with the invisible force around Cable disappeared while the heroes walked over to him.

"Yo Cable, you alright, and that info you have on the big 'TV'?" Spider-Man asked as Cable sighed a bit but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, all of us are now, some were captured such as Spider Woman, but we're fine now thanks to you." He said until a green hologram of Iron Man appeared.

"Bishop? Are you th- Wait... Damn it! I KNEW I should have op'd this thing personally. Next time you won't be so lucky!" Iron Man said as Ice Man scoffed.

"Luck huh? Man, you're just DESPERATE." He said as Iron Man shook his head.

"Well you better get some soon. Because with you going against the registration law and now THIS, you just topped my list, especially you Spider-Man." He said as Spidey pretended to be scared.

"Oh noooo, I'm scared! Look Starky, unless you turn into a symbiote and try to kill me, then come back to me on that scaring thing you're trying to pull." He said as Iron Man chuckled.

"If you were smart, you would stop this foolishness, but I see you want to do this... the hard way, then so be it!" He said as the hologram faded away, leaving the four heroes alone until Spider-Man sat down.

"Man... this war stuff is really tiring." He said as Luke chuckled a bit.

"Well we'll be doing this for a bit. Hopefully those registered heroes are out." He said as Spider-Man got up and all of them walked out to see the registered heroes retreating, showing the rebels have won this round of war.


	7. Cutting Some Ties

**_Weakness on both sides is, as we know, the motto of all quarrels. - Voltaire_**

**_Three days later_**

**_Underground Resistance Base/URB - Time: 11:22 AM  
August 20, 2018_**

"So is everything going ok over there? How was is the Shipyard?" Elise asked Ken while unmasked as they talked over a program on a large tablet, Skype, and also saw each others face.

"Yeah, it went alright. We lost a few people by being locked up, but we're fine. We won the battle, but not the war." Ken said as Elise nodded a bit.

"I'm glad you're ok... we miss you... so does our little baby." She said as Ken looked down a bit, seeing her rub her pregnant stomach, then back at her as he smiled.

"I miss you and our little guy too... Don't worry too much. All this will be over in no time, I promise that." Ken said as she smiled back.

"I know you will... but is this really the path you want to go? I mean... this is pretty dangerous and you could be locked up." Elise asked as Ken nodded.

"If I don't then most of heroes like myself will be locked up, and we won't have heroes who'll protect people like you, the baby, or anybody else... and they'll tell us who the bad guys are... and for you guys of course." He said while Elise nodded. "Anyway, are YOU, mom and Micheal ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Nothing huge, except for our baby, he or she is still kicking. Strong as it's daddy." Elise said while Ken smiled a bit.

"That's good. And... thanks for the suit, I love it." He said as she smiled and nodded, while he saw the heroes gathering around. "I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you too, be safe." Elise said as she blew a kiss, in which he pretended to catch it and put it in his mask just to be silly, making her giggle as she waved goodbye and cut the conversation, to which he put up the tablet, signed off, put on the mask to become Spider-Man, and went to where the other heroes are, only to see Luke and Captain America walking toward them.

"We've enjoyed our victory in this conflict along with the previous one, and we knew were in a tough fight, but now it seems like Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D are working overtime, possibly for some sort of project to take us down." Captain America said.

"They've also been rounding up unregistered heroes and criminals like no tomorrow, in fact, seems like they're running out of room in Rykers island, which is the worlds most largest and most secure prison in the entire world." Luke said while he shook his head.

"All information from Cable indicate that the Pro-Reg forces are near completed from creating a new detention facility in something called the Negative Zone..." Captain America said as Spider-Man looked at Daredevil.

"Negative Zone? Heard of it?" He asked as Daredevil nodded.

"I know little of it, but it's a universe made of anti-matter and has stopped expanding compared to ours... and if it keeps doing so it could implode." He said as Spider-Man's eyes widened.

"That's putting a lot of lives in danger... that's just... messed up and dumb." He said as he continued to listen.

"...however, it appears that the only way to enter the prison is via a network of tightly guarded portals, obviously, it sounds heavily guarded." Captain America said as Luke smirked.

"But don't let that rattle you though, for more folks joining the resistance every day, and there's no QUESTION we'll win this thing." He said as Captain nodded.

"However, keeping people out of that prison, is going to be our top priorities to going forward. Cable will update us on more of this, meeting adjourned." Captain said as he walked away, leaving the heroes to talk once again.

"That's just messed up on what they're doing, right?" Falcon asked as he looked at Storm, black skinned woman with white hair and black clothing as she nodded.

"It's one thing to lock up mutants, but to put them in the Negative Zone? That's... wrong." She said as she looked down.

"Aw now don't worry there Stormy." A voice said as they looked to see Ice Man smirking. "I'm sure with all the stuff we're doing so far, they'll be out of there in no time, promise ya."

"Yes... I hope you are right Bobby... I truly do." Storm said as she smiled at him.

_**Neon City - Stark Tower - Time: 12:05 PM**_

"...So you really are thinking of joining Captain and his resistance as well?" Invisible Woman asked as she and Human Torch were talking, to which he nodded.

"Yeah... Spidey has a point. I mean... think about it for a second, kinda ironic coming from me right?" Human Torch asked in humor as he smiled, while Invisible Woman looked at him seriously, making his smile fade away and get serious. "Anyway, in all seriousness, if this thing DOES keep going... then there won't be many heroes left, and they're the only ones who knows on who the bad guys are and to stop them. And locking people up in the Negative Zone? Sue, you KNOW what could happen there. We ALL KNOW, Reed included."

"Yes, I do. And that's why doing this and this new... project they're doing is out of line... even for me... Spider-Man was right about all of this... this really isn't the way, it's just making things worse..." Invisible Woman said as Human Torch looked at her.

"Then... what should be do? The only way we would join the resistance would be to... go against Reed." He said as Invisible Woman looked down a bit, to which he patter her shoulder. "Look... if you don't want to leave him because he's your husband and my step-brother-"

"No... I'm ashamed of what he's doing, and what I've become... I'll tell him of what we're doing." Invisible Woman said while Mr Fantastic walked up to them.

"Susan, Johnny, there you are! I was looking for the two of you, I just wanted to show you both the progress of our work." He said as both her and Human Torch looked at him.

"Reed... we need to talk. This concerns both me and Johnny" She said as Mr Fantastic's attention was caught.

"Really? Ok, what is it dear?" He asked as Human Torch shook his head.

"We don't want to be a part of your plans anymore." He said in anger, which surprised Mr Fantastic.

"But... I don't understand what you're saying..." He said as Invisible Woman sighed in anger.

"Reed... I'm ashamed of you of all you're doing... I'm ok with working alongside S.H.I.E.L.D, but using the Negative Zone as a prison and now what you're working on? All of you... are in over your heads." She said as Mr Fantastic shook his head.

"Susan, you don't understand. If we don't stop this, then we'll lose more lives than we already could have. I've crunch th-" He tried to say.

"We HAVE been losing more Reed! Everything this registration is doing is making things worse and tearing everything apart! Think about it!" Invisible Woman yelled in anger. "This act is destroying more of what we USE to be than what we PLAN to be! I don't want to be told who the bad guys are, I don't want to endanger lives by locking them up in the Negative Zone, I don't want to be a part of this anymore... That's why... Me and Johnny are going to Captain America's resistance movement."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A voice said as Iron Man, along with Registered heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers behind him. "If you two were smart, you would stay here and not be considered criminals to the public, government and for us."

"...Get out of our way Stark, we don't need you and this damn law!" Human Torch said as he summoned fire, being covered by it entirely as Iron Man began to shoot and him and Invisible Woman, along with Soldiers shooting as he dodged, and she was stopping them with an invisible force field.

"Susan, don't do this!" Mr Fantastic said as Invisible Woman shook her head while she stopped shielding herself for a bit for Human Torch to quickly grab her as they barged through the window and flew off to the distance, leaving everybody behind while Iron Man walked up to him.

"Are you ok Richards? I know that must have been ro-" He said but Mr Fantastic shook his head.

"Yes... I am... our project can go as planned..." He said as Iron Man nodded and looked back at the registered.

"Ok people, back to your stations!" He said as everybody walked back to where they were, while Reed looked down and gripped his forehead in stress and a rough feeling of betrayal.

**_Underground Resistance Base/URB - _**_**Time: 2:03 PM**_

The rebels talked more while Captain America, Cable, and Luke looked over schematics until all of them heard the elevator going down, to which caught all of the heroes attention and prepared themselves until they saw both Human Torch and Invisible Woman with White Star soldiers.

"Johnny?" Ice Man asked as he looked at Human Torch. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Stark and his men."

"We WERE... but with what they're doing... I KNOW I should have..." Human Torch said as Invisible Woman cut in.

"WE... should have rebelled... but we know how we can help you guys... They're not only making a prison in the Negative Zone... but they're doing something bigger... We'd like to talk to Captain America about it." She said as Captain walked right to her.

"Is that right? Well let's walk while we talk about this... thing they're doing." He said as the two former Fantastic Four members nodded while they walked and talked away from the heroes, leaving them in wonder.


	8. Battle of The Giants

**_Let go of offence. Let go of fear. Let go of revenge. Don't live angry, let go now! - Joel Osteen_**

**_Underground Resistance Base/URB -_**

**_Time: 2:48 PM  
_**  
"My god... are they really?" Captain America asked as Invisible Woman nodded.

"Yes... that's right. First the Negative Zone, and now this." She said as Captain America looked down and nodded.

"With the information Cable recently got us and this... I know Stark has pushed it too far." He said as he looked at them. "I'll let them know of the situation. Thank you Susan, this information helps up us greatly." She nodded while Human Torch looked at her and smiled as they followed him to the main area, with Cable looking at Captain.

"What was it?" He asked as Captain America whispered it to him, to which Cable's eyes widened. "That's messed up..." He nodded while he looked at the other heroes, with them looking back.

"We just got word of our captured friends are about to be transferred to the Negative Zone as of right now. They'll be sent by a trandimenstional portal that's in Ryker's penitentiary. However, they can only be sent there by via convoy. Our best bet: Don't let them get there in the first place and strike them hard as it passed Hell's Kitchen II in Neon City. But... they're not alone..." Captain America said as he looked at Cable, to which he took a deep breath.

"Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D are using some sort of technology from Latveria to control... super villains they captured to boost their forces, coming from Human Torch and Invisible Woman. They enter it through the blood stream of mammals, including us, and into the nervous system and use a network to control them. They also have a failsafe, taking the villains unconscious at any time... the fact of them doing this is dangerous, even for us." He said as the heroes looked at each other while whispering while Spider-Man stared for a bit, then at Invisible Woman.

"Hey Invisible Girl! Nicky, or Venom doesn't happen to be one of them, right?" He asked as Invisible Woman nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so web head. Along with him, Rhino, and the most dangerous man aside from Doctor Doom; Green Goblin... I'm sorry." She said as Spider-Man sighed.

"Well that's just great. First a guy that tried to destroy Neon City with Carnage, a bit man wearing a smelly Rhino costume that has a vendetta against me, and then THIS guy; Norman Osborn. Do these guys even KNOW what they're doing?" He asked as Captain America shrugged.

"The point being, is to watch your backs for they might have these guys out during our rescue mission." He said as Cable started to continue.

"The convoy is heavily defended. Take the Anti-Air emplacements out so our flyers and choppers can stop the trucks. Now let's move!" He said as the heroes made their way out, while Iron Fist, Human Torch, Black Cat, and Spider-Man looked at each other.

"They're out of their minds doing this. Using and controlling villains? They don't deserve that." Black Cat said as Iron Fist nodded.

"What they're doing is unacceptable." Iron Fist said while looking at Human Torch. "I'm glad you joined us, you and your sister made the right choice."

"Hey, we're just doing what's right. What they're doing is just pushing it." He said while looking at Spider-Man. "I should have listened to you before web head... you were right."

"Hey, don't worry about it too much. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Spider-Man said as he looked at the elevator. "C'mon, let's save some people!" He shot a web and zipped away, with them following.

**_Neon City - Hell's Kitchen II - Time: 3:51 PM_**

All of the convoy trucks drove through the streets to get to Ryker's while Cable and White Star soldiers watched for a bit until he called them in.

"Liberty Squad, they're near your position. Destroy the Anti-Air emplacements!" He said while he nodded at one of the White Star soldiers holding a rocket launcher and shot it at the front of a truck, stopping them in their tracks.

"Team Alpha! Stop the White Star from destroying the convoy!" Black Widow said as the team, Mr Fantastic, Songbird, and Mrs Marvel both ran from rooftop to rooftop as they beat down White Star soldiers, while at the same time a group of them was about to shoot them over at another building, but one was grabbed by a black tendril and slammed to the ground, catching their attention as it landed on a man and grabbed another head and threw him out of the way, and slashed another, for it revealed to be Venom; a large black being with large muscles, two large symbols on the front and back with eight legs, four on each side in between the head and large abdomen as they meet at the ribs, with the abdomen going down to the stomach along with a large mouth with jagged eyes and teeth. Once he finished them off, he grabbed a large antenna and slammed it down onto another building, making a bridge while he jumped next to the team as they both looked at each other.

**"The hell are YOU staring at you pint sized numbskulls? You act like you've ne-" **Venom said in a warped voice until it immediately stopped by a random choke.

"Sorry about that Mr Richards, I forgot to lock down Venom's vocals." A man said through a speaker as he chuckled a bit. "Anywho, me and my 'buddy' are here to help you guys. Widow figured we'd give you guys a hand."

"Very well Swatson. Just keep an eye on Venom's impulses, will you?" Mr Fantastic asked.

"Got it sir. He can't move a muscle without my say-so." Swatson said as they team ran, with Venom following while at the same time, Team Liberty: containing Spider-Man, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Iron Fist, and Prodigy; a man wearing gold and white armor along with a red cape, destroyed a turret made by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Register Smegister, no way I'm signing up for something that's probably so right but feels so wrong!" Spider-Man said as the team kept running.

"Heads up guys, White Star stopped the convoy, now is our chance to get our people out of there!" Cable said as the team nodded.

"Don't worry Cable, we'll be there soon." Invisible Woman said as the team kept running, until the registered team and Venom met up with them, to which surprised Mr Fantastic and her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the REAL heroes." Prodigy said in a muffled voice as he looked at all of them coldly. "You know, like I use to be, until I refused signing a piece of paper? I mean... look at you guys now!" He pointed a Venom. "You're standing next to Venom over there, and you STILL think you're the GOOD guys?"

"Prodigy the law is the law now, there's no escape out of it!" Songbird said as Prodigy shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right! But so was slavery at one point, that STILL doesn't make it right!" Prodigy said as he prepared his fists, while Mr Fantastic looked at Invisible Woman and Human Torch.

"Susan, Johnny... don't make me do this... you know I don't want to." He said as they both shook their heads.

"Reed, I'm not going to fight for something I don't believe in." Invisible Woman said as Johnny nodded.

"I knew you guys were in over your heads for signing up with the government, but god... using villains and the Negative Zone? Now I KNOW I'm in the right!" Spider-Man said as he looked at Venom, while Prodigy summoned a bit of energy.

"Go! I'll deal with Songbird!" He yelled as he threw it at the ground, causing smoke to erupt while the unregistered made their way out of the site.

"I'll take care of Prodigy! You try to stop them from getting to the convoy!" Songbird yelled as the two others and Venom went the opposite direction while they tried to looked around for the rebels.

"I don't see them anywhere." Mrs Marvel said as Venom suddenly fell down onto the ground, surpriseing them.

"Swatson? What's going on?" Mr Fantastic asked.

"I just tried the failsafe on this thing, seems to work like a charm, now time to put him back online." Swatson said as Venom was suddenly shocked by electricity, making him get back up. "Mr Richards? Hank Pym wants this guy back at HQ, everything's normal except for a signal traffic, probably nothing too bad. We'll be back soon once we get the all clear, admit it, you'll miss this guys face."

"Understood, can you bring Jennifer over here to help us? Melissa is dealing with Prodigy at the moment." Mr Fantastic asked.

"Sure thing sir, I'll let her know you need her." Swatson said as Venom turned around and jumped away, while they saw the unregistered heroes running toward the convoy as the two jumped down and tried to follow them, but was stopped by Multiple Man; who wore a green shirt and black pants.

"Sorry.. but you ain't..." Multiple Man said as he glowed brightly, as it created multiple versions of himself. "...goin nowhere." As they were created, both Mrs Marvel and Mr Fantastic started to attack him, with them dodging quickly while the rebels ran to one of the convoys.

"Sir! Unregistered heroes are heading to the convoys! Probably to break them out! What should we do?!" A S.H.I.E.L.D soldier asked.

"Relax kid, I have the perfect girl for the job!" Another said as the team began to find a way to destroy the opening.

"Stand back!" Iron Fist yelled as he formed yellow and purple energy in his fists, but was suddenly attacked by another S.H.I.E.L.D 'puppet', Lady Deathstrike; a woman who has red hair in a bandanna, a white shirt that had a yellow vest on top of it, and had long fingers that was sharp.

"Ah, good ol Deathstrike. Never expected her being like Nicky." Spider-Man said as Lady Deathstrike looked at him and charged at him as she swung her long fingers at him, to which he dodged, but tore his suit a bit. "Aw man! My freaking wife made that for me!"

Human Torch then began to shoot fireballs at Deathstrike, to which she dodged and began to attack, but Invisible Woman turned invisible while she snuck up to her and punched her, with Deathstrike countering by clawing her cheek, sending her back.

"Sue!" Human Torch yelled as he was about to fire at Deathstrike, but heard running.

"Stand down ugly!" A man yelled as Deathstike was punched, sending her into a wall, revealing to be Ben Grimm; The Thing, a man who had a body made of rocks and only had blue pants with the four symbol on it, and looked at Deathstrike for a bit while Human Torch helped Invisible Woman up. "And get manicure while yur at it, sheesh." He looked at his two best friends.

"Ben... it's you." Invisible Woman said as he smiled.

"Hey Suzie, Matchstick. It's good to see you two fighting bad guys for once. What was little miss fake nails up to?" Thing asked.

"Well, long story short. She's a S.H.I.E.L.D puppet... a scary one at that." Spider-Man said as Thing looked at him and nodded.

"I heard somethin about that. Didn't think they'd actually do it. Must have gotten really desperate." He said as he shook his head. "But like I said to you two and Reed, I don't want any part of this war you guys got goin on."

"So... you'd much rather see us going to jail then?" Human Torch asked as thing began to think.

"Well when you put it THAT way-" He said until he was tackled by Deathstrike. "Ah! OK, THAT'S IT! YOU JUST EARNED A GRADE A CLOBBERIN FOR THE BLUE EYED THING!" He punched back at her as it sent her back a bit, with Human Torch and Iron Fist shooting their powers at her, stunning her more as Sue used some of her force powers to lift a manhole while Spider-Man webbed it and chucked it at Deathstrike, making her be sent backwards and onto the ground, trying to get up and recover.

"Might as well put a stop to her." Iron Fist said as he summoned energy into cuffs, stopping Lady Deathstrike while Thing shook his head.

"Jeez, S.H.I.E.L.D is getting out of control. I'd hate to think of them winnin with the stuff their pullin, and having to fight things like THAT but tougher." He said while Human Torch nodded.

"Seems like we're not gonna win if they keep this up." He said.

"Ben, we really need you're help. This won't stop unless we stop them." Invisible Woman said as Thing began to think, but stopped as he nodded.

"Based on what I saw, I believe it." He said as he smiled while looking at Invisible Woman and Human Torch. "Alright ya two, ya talked me into it. Lemme know what I can do to help."

"Sorry to interrupt you guys..." Cable said. "... but Iron Man is heading his way over here, and Cap is following him too. Assist him if you can!"

"I'll make sure these folks get out of here ok if you guys and Cap can handle ol shellhead." Thing said as he walked away.

"Sounds like a plan. Liberty Squad, help Cap all you can!" Cable said as the rebels nodded and ran off while Mr Fantastic and Mrs Marvel fought through more copies of Multiple Man.

"Sheesh! Won't you just back off already?" Mrs Marvel asked in anger until the main Multiple Man was hit by somebody, to which he was suddenly knocked down by She-Hulk.

"Jennifer, it's nice to see you." Mr Fantastic said as She-Hulk nodded.

"It's good to be here as well hon." She said while Multiple Man then brought out more of himself, covering him as he made a quick escape while the clones distracted him.

"We can't let him get away!" Mrs Marvel yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to let Multiple Man go right now Carol." Black Widow said over the communicators. "Reports are coming in saying that Captain America is chasing down Iron Man. Help him if you can!"

"Good thing I'm here then! Let's go!" She-Hulk said as she grabbed a large pole, slammed it onto the top of a building, and began to climb it with the others following.

**_Neon City - UpperTown - Time: 5:42 PM_**

Captain America ran from rooftop to rooftop while he dodged some of Iron Man's missiles and deflected his energy blasts.

"You can't keep up, can you Steve?" Iron Man asked until Captain threw his shield at him, knocking him down a bit but quickly recovered as he landed on a building while getting up, with Captain America walking to him.

"Stark, did you honestly think we'd let you waltz through Hell's Kitchen II with out people locked up?" He asked as Iron Man chuckled.

"Probably.. but thanks for playing along Steve. You must know that you're the most valuable targets than that convoy." He said while Captain stared in question.

"Are you trying to negotiate now Tony?" He asked as Iron Man got up.

"Perhaps... but I still have you right where I want you now." He said while looking up. "Be careful with your new toys Hank." A large man, revealing to be YellowJacket; who is about one hundred feet tall and wearing a yellow and black costume with a black mask along with silver antennas, came up through the streets.

"Aw, you never let me have any fun." YellowJacket said while smirking as Captain stared, until he smiled.

"Defeat me? Well... you're wrong. In a very big way." He said while another giant came up, revealing to be Goliath; a large African American man wearing a black eye mask, and a spandex suit of blue and white.

"Goliath! It's been a while!" YellowJacket said while Goliath stared until they both charged at each other, destroying buildings as they kept punching each other in the face, ribs, and stomach while throwing each other around while they kept destroying parts of the city, with Team Liberty and Alpha, on different sides watched.

"Jeez, this is just insane!" Human Torch yelled while they kept running to them, while YellowJacket kept punching Goliath harshly in the face until he was pushed off, and was being punched in the ribs again for a bit and finished by throwing him away, hurting Yellow as his suit became torn. He began to get up while grabbing a large piece of a building and chucking it at Goliath's face, bruising it as more debris was being thrown at him, until one accidentally pierced him through the heart, shocking both of the giants as Goliath began to breath heavily.

"I-I'm not... going down alone then..." He said as he took out the piece in his heart while screaming, and threw it at YellowJacket, piercing through his stomach as both of the giants fell to the ground, slowly dying while YellowJacket took it out quickly, feeling a lot pain but ignored it as he got up, shocking the rebels.

"Everybody! Retreat!" Captain America yelled as all of the unregistered heroes began to flee, while the controlled villains began to consume the area, capturing some of the heroes, few that were saved from the convoy and quickly hid, showing the registered heroes won the battle.


	9. The Penance

**_The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his. - George S. Patto_**_**n**_

**_Two days later_**

**_Underground Resistance Base/URB - _**_**Time: 9:12 AM  
**__**August 22, 2018**_

"Oh my god... did they really?" Elise asked Ken through the tablet while he was unmasked and both saw each other.

"Yeah.. S.H.I.E.L.D is really taking things too far. Using villains like their weapons... it's disgusting." Ken said while Elise shook her head.

"That's awful.. they don't deserve that." She said as Ken nodded. "But are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. The worst they did was... tear a part of your suit. I got it sewed up, but dang it ticked me off." Ken said as he chuckled a bit, to which Elise giggled as well, and looked at the main room. "But... we did lose some people... Daredevil for one, Prodigy, Hawkeye... and most importantly... Goliath. He... died during the battle with YellowJacket." Elise gasped a bit.

"Oh my god... t-that's horrible..." She said in anger. "And here they say they want to protect people! Well look at what they just did now! I want to hurt them so MUCH right now!"

"Calm down baby... It's just the mood swing saying that." Ken said as Elise took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sorry... It's just stressing me out is all." She said.

"Don't let the stress get to you and the baby. I'll be sure none of what happened last time happens in the next battle." Ken said while Elise nodded. "Anyway, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm just glad I wasn't in Neon City when all of that happened..." She said until she gasped a little bit and rubbed her stomach more. "..It kicked..." Ken smiled as he looked at it.

"I can't wait until all of this is over... so I can be with you and the baby." He said while Elise nodded.

"Me too... Just promise me you'll be ok next time?" She asked as Ken nodded and took off his glove, showing his wedding ring that contained a blue gemstone.

"I always do." He said while she showed him her wedding ring and engagement ring, which both held blue gemstones, and formed a heart with her hands, to which he did the same while they both logged off. Once it was done, he stood up, put the glove back on along with the mask, becoming Spider-Man, and walked out and saw the other heroes, noticing some of them were missing while seeing Black Cat. "Hey Felicia. You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. All of that was just... messed up. With Goliath getting killed and all..." Black Cat said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Tell me about it... But I'm just glad you and the others are ok." He said while Black Cat rubbed her forehead.

"It's just... so messed up... I can't help but see it in my head..." She said while Spider-Man patted her shoulder.

"We need you to stay strong Fee-Fee. All of us are as well.. Do it for us..." He said as he looked at him in a hurt expression, but nodded.

"Ok..." She said while Captain America was walking up to them, and patted both of their shoulders.

"All of it will be alright. Are you still willing to continue the resistance with us?" He asked as they both nodded.

"Cap, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. Stark and Reed might have the tech and numbers... but you have the heart." Spider-Man said as Captain nodded as he walked away, with the two watching.

"I'm still fighting to stop this act... no matter what." Black Cat said with Spider-Man smiling.

_**Neon City - Stark Tower - Time: 12:05 PM  
**_  
"..and so thanks to the nanite-controlled criminals we enlisted have made a HUGE difference in our struggle of fighting crime and the war with the unregistered heroes." Iron Man said along side Mr Fantastic while the heroes looked at him. "The tide MAYBE turning in our favor at the moment, but the longer this conflict goes on, the greater the chance of a devastating consequence. Given for what ALL of you have done so far a few days ago, it shouldn't be a problem. But more soldiers are going toward Captain America more and more often, so that means this must end in the next battle. Conference adjourned." He walked off while the heroes relaxed more while talking.

"So who are you both feeling?" She-Hulk asked both Songbird, who was covered in a few bandaged and Bishop, who was also recovering.

"I've been better... Prodigy sure was tough, but at least we got him..." Songbird said while Bishop rubbed his head.

"I'm ok... I might not be in the war business for a bit, but still good." He said while looking at She-Hulk. "How's Hank? Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine... especially Speedball from the explosion in Stanford. I'm surprise he's even alive." She said while Songbird nodded.

"Do you think he really wants to be a part of this war? After all that happened?" She asked in which She-Hulk nodded.

"He said he wants to. He want to make all of what happened right." She said until she stopped. "I'd like to talk to him alone if it's fine. He doesn't really want anybody near him at the moment." They nodded as She-Hulk walked away from them, entered the elevator and went to the where treatment center was held, and saw Speedball; also known as Robert Baldwin as he once had blonde hair, but left only his bald head and blue eyes, scars all over his face and body. "Robert? How are you?"

"...Still dead... I wish I died in that explosion... I could have saved all those lives... but I didn't..." Robert said as he gripped his fists, making one of his wrists bleed as it showed he previously cut himself.

"Robert. What happened back there wasn't your fault, you know that." She-Hulk said while Robert stared at her.

"But I could have SAVED them... I caused those deaths..." He said in anger while She-Hulk stared at him more.

"..Are you sure you're still up to helping us? To keep your word?" She asked as Robert closed his eyes a bit until he looked at his hand, then at She-Hulk as he nodded.

"But... I'd like a new costume design..." He said as he took out a sketch book and showed it to her, surprising her with the details. "I want six hundred and twelve spikes on these, sixty breaking my skin."

"Six hundred and twelve, and sixty? That's the same number of people who die-" She-Hulk said until she looked at Robert in concern and worry. "Oh Robert... Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I am... I no longer want to be called Speedball..." Robert said as he looked at her dead in the eyes. " Just a name to fit the sin of not saving them... It's... my... Penance."


	10. The Turning Point

**_If you get trapped in the idea that what is most important is what image of yourself you're giving to the world, you're on a dangerous path. - Jeanne Moreau_**

**_Underground Resistance Base/URB - Time: 8:37 PM_**

The heroes inside the base were taking a rest after the events with the registered heroes as they were talking to their comrades, until Cable walked toward Captain America to give him information of some sort, with him nodding.

"Ok people, listen up!" Cable said as all of the heroes looked. "We just received word of a major disaster at a chemical plant near New Jersey. Details are sketchy, but hundreds of workers might be trapped."

"That means we need to get those innocents out of danger." Captain America said as Cable nodded.

"Of course, this might be a trap created by our 'friends'." Cable said. "That's why we'll be having Cloak to teleport us in, and can get us out if there's any trouble.

"Ok, let's rescue those workers. Besides it being the right thing to do, it shows to be even more obvious that why being a hero shouldn't be against the law. Form a team of four as of now and move out!" Captain America said as the heroes began to find people to work with, one main one being Spider-Man, Black Cat, Wolverine, and Moon Knight.

"Never thought I'd work with you big boy." Black Cat said to Wolverine, making him growl.

"I'm not your boy girly." He said while Black Cat smiled a bit, while Spider-Man looked at Moon Knight.

"So, you ready for this? This might get a little crazy." He asked as Moon Knight nodded.

"As long as the power of Konshu is by our side, I'm always ready." He said while they stared at him for a bit.

"...Alrighty then. Just... er say hello to Konshu for me while you're at it!" Spider-Man said as the group of heroes walked to the elevator, along with the others, and went up.

**_New Jersey - Chemical Plant - Time: 10:21 PM_**

Inside the area, had nothing but flames until Cloak; a African American man wearing a black cloak lifted up his invisible cloak, revealing the unregistered heroes.

"How many trapped workers did the radio say?" Captain America asked Cable.

"Over three hundred... but somethings.. off. I'm not getting any signals, nothing at all." Cable said while the heroes looked around as they prepared themselves for anything while Cable himself looked down on the ground and saw a plate, saying it was made by 'Stark Industries', making his eyes widen. "Cloak! Get us out of here!" Cloak nodded until he was suddenly shot, falling to the ground as they looked around, seeing Iron Man, leading the registered heroes, S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers, and controlled villains.

"Of course it's a trap. How else could we get you all in one place?" Iron Man asked as the army began to surround them. "Skybird one, is the area fully coordinated?" He looked up to see the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, deactivating it's cloaking device.

"Roger. Nobody is getting in or out." Maria Hill said as Iron Man nodded.

"Copy that, stand by." He said while Captain America stared at him.

"'Stand by'? You and S.H.I.E.L.D getting soft Tony?" He asked as Iron Man shook his head.

"We didn't come here to arrest you Cap. I talked S.H.I.E.L.D into giving you a chance." He said as Captain shook his head as well.

"You mean surrender? Sorry, but I'd rather take my chances. I'm not about to give of Tony, not in a million years." He said as Iron Man sighed and lifted a part of his mask, revealing Tony's face.

"Steve please... you know how hard I tried to fight this, but that was before Stamford." Tony said as he stared at Captain America. "The public doesn't want secret identities. Registration is the only way to make people feel safe when we're around." He then offered his hand to him. "At least give me a chance to show you our plans with my Twenty-first century protocol." Captain America looked around, seeing the controlled villains, soldiers, and helicarrier, then back at Tony as he accepted the hand offered to him.

"...You got five minutes." Captain America said as Tony smiled.

"That's all I'll need." He said until he noticed something on his hand, shooting sparks of electricity. "What the hell?" Once he asked this, his entire suit was then covered in electricity, shocking him until Captain America hit him with his shield, in which caused all of the other heroes, soldiers, and villains to fight against each other. In the distance, both Colossus and Multiple Man fought against Wonder Man; a man wearing black pants and a muscle shirt with a large 'W' on it, along with one of the controlled villains Bullseye; a man wearing black spandex suit with white gloves, boots, shoulder pads, and a black mask as it has a Bullseye symbol on it.

"There is no way I'm losing to such puppets!" Colossus yelled as he charged at them, with Wonder Man fighting back, along with Multiple Man fighting Bullseye, while Luke and Iron Fist fought both War Machine and Mr Fantastic. But at the same time, Iron Man was fighting against Captain America as he was being held and thrown against the wall, to which Captain got up from the attack until Iron Man started shooting at him by energy bullets, to which were reflected by his shield as he charged at Iron Man, hitting him through the poles of steel, making them both fall down onto a large area.

"Just give up already Cap. With the army I have, you can't win." Iron Man said as Captain got up.

"No way Tony, not for my country." He said as he was being blasted with more energy bullets, to which were being deflected by his shield again, until he formed a heated beam from his hand, making Captain hold his shield to stop it from coming through. Iron Man began to fly toward and was about to grab him, until Captain threw his shield into Iron Man's face, sending him back as he fell to the ground, with Cap falling down as his shield hit him in the chest, making Iron Man get the air hit out of him as Captain lifted him and began to hit him in the face, to which Iron Man countered by grabbing his shield and headbutting him, making him fall down until he stabbed his shield into the wall, stopping him as he jumped right back up, to where Iron Man was and hit Iron Man in the face with his shield, to which he countered by hitting Captain in the face as well, destroying a part of his mask.

"Had enough Rogers?" Iron Man asked as he punched Captain harder, until his neck was hit by the shield, stunning him as he was thrown at the wall, being knocked down as he wasn't moving.

"Amnesty, huh Tony?" Captain America asked as he breathed heavily. "Well... look who needs amnesty now?"

"You... still don't... get it... do you?" Iron Man asked as he tried to get up, with his suit shooting out small sparks. "You don't know... when you're... pushing things!"

"Reed can crunch the numbers... till the cows come home, but that won't change from right or wrong!" Captain America said as Iron Man finally got up and growled, revealing his face as a part of his mask was destroyed.

"Sometimes, you have to do the 'wrong thing' at the right time, to save what matters!" Iron Man yelled as he charged at Captain America, pinning him against the wall as he charged up a beam in his chest and fired it at him constantly, making it begin to destroy more of his suit and bruising him, until he threw him away onto the ground and aimed his hand at him. "Just stay where you are... come with me, and I'll give you medical treatment." Captain began to get up while lifting his shield.

"Aw, how very generous of you... even after nearly beating me to a pulp. You'll make a just and fine... what? S.H.I.E.L.D commander? President?" Captain asked in anger until he smiled a bit. "Oh yeah... they don't elect drunkards into the white house."

"...Don't go there Steve." Iron Man said as Captain America just kept smiling.

"Or be settled with drunk with power, am I right?" He asked as Iron Man growled in anger and shot a beam from his chest, to which Captain used his shield to repel it, as it shot the wall, creating a large cloud of dust.

"What?! Where are you Rogers?!" Iron Man yelled as he was suddenly attacked by Captain America and began to hit him harshly with his shield and fists, and was about to attack him again, he heard a buzzing noise.

"What's that noise?" He asked as he gets up and looks at Iron Man, until a large explosion came from the walls, creating a large hole and dust as Iron Man shot the wall, making him skid away from him as Captain looked around, seeing he was gone. "Damn it! Cable, I got Stark cornered but he got away! Anything on his location?"

"Negative, but Cloak is recovered enough to-" Cable tried to say.

"Fine, get everybody wounded evacuated. Everybody else stays, we're finishing this... And it starts by finding Stark." Captain America said as he walked through the hole.

"But Cap, we can't risk you getting captured!" Cable said as Captain America shook his head.

"I'm not discussing this Cable! You got your orders!" He said as he looked down and jumped off, hoping to find and finish it with Iron Man.

**_New Jersey - Chemical Plant - Time: 12:08 AM  
_**_**August 23, 2018**_

The battle kept rampaging through the area, with most of the controlled villains still attacking, while Spider-Man, Black Cat, Wolverine, and Moon Knight fought some S.H.I.E.L.D agents, but stopped as they noticed something off about the villains, for they now had their eyes glowing blue and having small blue tendrils coming out of their back as they attacked the soldiers, regarding their side.

"Hey, what's up with them?" Spider-Man asked as they saw them picking up what appeared to be bombs and hooking them together, and ran off.

"They... don't seem like they're in control... I guess you were right about it Spidey." Black Cat said as one S.H.I.E.L.D got up and looked at them as he followed him.

"Whatever the hell they're up to, it ain't good." Wolverine said as the group followed him and saw the S.H.I.E.L.D agent looking over the corner taking pictures, revealing to be Colonel Nick Fury underneath it.

"Nick Fury?" Moon Knight asked as Fury looked at the group.

"You four, I need your help! Something BIG is going down! Those villains Stark's controlling are out of control. They've set up traps on the core traps to blow this place to kingdom come!" He said as Spider-Man crossed his arms.

"After what you put us through with that 'Secret War', you ask us for help?" He asked as he sighed and shook his head, then looked at his friends. "What do you say guys?" They nodded as Wolverine sighed a bit, but agreed. "Alright Fury, we'll see this for ourselves and then MAYBE we'll help you."

"I knew I could count on you." Fury said as he smiled. "Let's go. We need to head to the center facility of the plant!" He ran as the group followed him, seeing the bombs attached." I'll deactivate the bombs while you handle any villains that come our way!" He looked to see Venom landing next to them, along with the most infamous man known as Norman Osborn; The Green Goblin, for he was a green beast with large horns and devil ears while wearing only purple pants as he was on a metallic glider.

"Dang, he wasn't lying at all." Black Cat said as she took out her grapple hook, while the two villains began to charge at them, as they began to fight each other while Fury began to dispose of them one by one.

"We've been through a lot Nicky, but you're never one to be another guys puppet again!" Spider-Man said as he dodged Venom's tendrils as Wolverine lunged at him and began to claw him harshly while Moon Knight and Black Cat fought Green Goblin as he swung his large claws while he formed fire in his hands and made them turn into bombs, and threw them at the two heroes, while Black Cat and Spider-Man used their lines and threw it back at Goblin, stunning him a bit.

"Almost done!" Fury yelled as Green Goblin got on it's glider and flew off, while Venom shot a tendril onto Fury's hands, disabling him from stopping the bomb as it blew up, consuming him and the heroes and a large amount of the Chemical Plant.


	11. Back from the Dead

_**I have never once regretted missing a business opportunity so that I could be with my children and grandchildren. - Mitt Romney **_

"We are getting reports of an explosion near a New Jersey Chemical Plant as of a few hours ago. It appears to have been the cause of the heroes, registered and rebels. Multiple lives were either lost or missing as of these recent events. Wolverine of the X-Men, Moon Knight, Black Cat, Songbird, Iron Fist, and..." Jennifer Logan said as she kept looking through the list of lost the lost until she saw one name shocked her the most. "The... Magnificent Spider-Man... We will... keep you updated on more news of these events..." She tried to hold in her crying a bit as the program turned to another, while April, Micheal, and Elise watched it for the news left all of them in shock.

"N-no... Ken..." April said in shock as she suddenly broke down. "NO!" She started to cry harshly while Micheal tried to comfort her as Elise stared at the window in disbelief until she looked at her pregnant stomach and began to rub it while she began to cry as tears hit there, and this time not because of the hormones.

"Kenny... you can't be dead..." She whispered to herself as she now looked at her wedding ring. "You promised... you always keep them..." She held the wedding ring close to her heart until she finally broke down.

**_? - ? - Time: 3:54 AM_**

"Ugh..." Spider-Man said as he began to wake up while getting up, looking around to see he's in a large base and his costume ripped up to the point beyond repair. "Aw c'mon... can't I just catch a break?" He looked around more to see Wolverine, Moon Knight, Black Cat, Songbird, and Iron Fist sleeping in separate beds while their suits were ripped up. "Hey guys! Wake up!" They all began to wake up after hearing his voice.

"Where am I?" Songbird asked as she looked around, seeing the unregistered heroes. "What is even going on?"

"You're guess is as good as mine babe." Wolverine said as they saw Nick Fury walking to them.

"Well, well... look who's come back to the world of the living." Fury said as they looked around.

"Where in the world are we Fury? What happened?" Black Cat asked.

"You all are in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D base only I know about, and now you guys know too." Fury said as he paced around while looking at them. "Four of you did a good job disposing those bombs for me, I got rid of them. Most of them..." Iron Fist and Songbird looked at him in question as Fury looked back. "Those villains Stark's been using are out of control and tried to blow up the area... I didn't get all of them though."

"Was anybody hurt?" Iron Fist asked as Fury nodded.

"A good amount of heroes were badly injured during the explosion, including yourselves." He said as the six heroes looked down a bit. "Nobody saw what those mind-controlled freaks were up to, or that we tried to stop them, so I saved you."

"Did you try to talk to both of the leaders about this?" Moon Knight asked as Fury nodded.

"Yes. When you six were healing up, I tried warning him..." Fury said, remembering the conversation.

_"C'mon Tony! I'm telling you those mind controlled freaks of yours were out of control! THEY'RE the ones who rigged the explosions! I tried to-" Fury said as he paced around while he was talking to Tony Stark, who was bruised and beat up._

_"And I'm telling YOU it's impossible. Our records show that all the villains were accounted for the entire time." Tony said as Fury growled in anger._

_"Somebody hijacked them then! I saw it myself!" He said as Tony sighed._

_"I don't know what you're getting at old man, nor do I really care. Either way, I've got a war to win still. Either help or get out of the way." He said as he cut off contact_

"And it didn't go so well with big blue either." Fury said as well.

_"Sorry Fury, but you have no evidence, and I need more than your word these days." Captain America said, who was also bruised and beat up. "Besides... if Stark's attack dogs are fighting back on him and S.H.I.E.L.D, then... so much for the better. Serves them right." He cut off the contact, leaving Fury._

"They can deny it all that want to though, but it doesn't change the fact something BIG is going down." Fury said as he looked at them. "Maybe something bigger than this 'Civil War' or whatever it is you guys are having so much fun about... Somebody is taking advantage of the situation. I'd probably figure out who if I wasn't too busy playing nurse for you guys... You owe me. Considering you're presumed dead by both sides and the public, you're the perfect little group to help me figure out what the he'll even going on. You with me?" The group thought a bit, until they nodded.

"Alrighty Nicky, we're in." Spider-Man said as he got up.

"Good, we'll move out in three hours. Prepare yourselves." Fury said as they walked out, except for Spider-Man as he saw a tablet and grabbed it.

"Maybe I can... tell them I'm ok..." He said as he sat down on the bed and started a program, while at the same time, Elise, April, and Micheal tried to support each other and cried until Elise noticed on a laptop, that somebody was trying to call her.

"W-Who can that be?" She asked as she looked at it, while stopping her crying and opened the conversation, to see on the screen, Spider-Man as he took off his mask, revealing Ken's beat up face. "K-K-Kenny?"

"The one and only..." Ken said while smiling a bit as the others looked at him and smiled and began crying in happiness.

"Dude! You're alive! I-I thought you were dead!" Micheal said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah... barely. Fury got me... out of there safe.. Lost half of my new costume, but hey, I'm alive." He said as he looked at Elise. "Sorry Eli... I tried keeping it in one piece..." She shook her head while crying in happiness and rubbing her stomach.

"I don't care for that... you being safe is all that matters to me." She said while trying to stop crying. "I knew you wouldn't die... you kept your promise."

"Don't I always?" Ken asked as he smirked a bit, but frowned a bit. "But we have a bigger problem through, not just this Civil War here. Those villains Stark's using, they're going out of control and tried to destroy a good chuck of that Chemical Plant. We were able to stop most of them thank god..."

"I knew it... I knew something like that would happen." Elise said.

"What do you plan to do?" April asked as Ken shrugged.

"Whatever Fury's got planned, so long as it doesn't screw us over." He said as Elise nodded. "Look, when all this is over, I'll bring you guys back home or with me.. and we can forget all of this and the war ever happened."

"I know... please be careful... I don't want to lose you, and neither does our baby." Elise said as she rubbed her stomach more, with Ken seeing and nodded.

"I always do. I made it out of that, along with Lucas, Venom, Carnage, Toxin, and now this, this won't be much different." He said as she smiled at him and nodded.

"I love you." Elise said as she formed a heart with her hands, with Ken doing the same.

"I love you more." He said as April and Micheal looked at him.

"Go get em dude." Micheal said as April nodded.

"I know you can do it dear." She said as Ken nodded as he cut off the contact, and was about to move to where everybody was until he saw his old red and blue suit, making him look at it and smile.

"Never thought I'd be back into these." He said as he took off his destroyed suit, put on his old suit and looked at it for a bit through a mirror, nodded in approval while putting on the mask, becoming Spider-Man once again and followed the others, seeing a good chunk of the heroes in the area.


	12. A Threat Bigger than The War

_**And the only thing to do with a sin is to confess, do penance and then, after some kind of decent interval, ask for forgiveness. - Joseph J. Ellis**_

_**Old S.H.I.E.L.D Base - Time: 6:42 AM**_

The heroes Fury saved, who was few member of the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, without Reed, talked to each other and kept seeing drones of Fury as they waited, until the real Fury walked up to them alongside, to their surprise, The Tinkerer.

"Fury, why is Tinky here?" Spider-Man asked as Fury scowled a bit.

"Because he's the only one who can help us at this very moment. He's also been looking up on who's been controlling these nanite criminals when nobody's lookin." He said as he looked at Tinkerer, making him clear his throat a bit.

"I've... had some involvement of what S.H.I.E.L.D made in the old Latverian technology, I believed I could puzzle through the situation with the data available. I have nothing but just... data at this point. To see what's happening, we need you all to see through S.H.I.E.L.D control grid so I can see. However.. their codes are highly encrypted, and could take years to get those codes." Tinkerer said as Black Cat frowned a bit.

"But we don't have that kind of time." She said as Fury nodded.

"Agreed. The shorter and faster route is to physically transmit the data directly from the servers, which is discovered to be in Ryker's. So that's where you all will be heading. Get into separate groups, get in from opposing sides, and meet up. And don't worry, I know bustin into something on your own is impossible, since it contains the portal to the Negative Zone prison. But we heard that Captain America is heading to there for round two so they can release their buddies, and have to smash through to get in there. You guys follow the path their taking and get the data from there, then we'll figure out who's doing this, and why. Any questions?" Fury asked as he waited for a bit, then nodded. "Good, prep up!" He walked away as the heroes began to make groups.

_**Ryker's Island - Time: 7:51 AM**_

All of the soldiers in both White Star and S.H.I.E.L.D were firing at each other while one group of heroes, containing Spider-Man, Black Cat, Wolverine, and Moon Knight fought through S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers.

"Attention S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, this is Commander Hill. Any superheroes not accompanied by Iron Man is to be locked up, by any means necessary." Maria Hill said while at the same time, the group began to barge through defense after defense of S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers and metal doors.

"Sorry my fellow friends, take nothing personal." Moon Knight said as he hit one of the soldiers with his staff.

"Comander Hill! Unregistered heroes are heading to one of the cell blocks! It's the ones that went missing, including Spider-Man!" A S.H.I.E.L.D soldier yelled until he was yanked by one of Spider-Man's webs and stuck to a wall.

"Awww, you said my name! Now I feel special and warm and fuzzy!" He said as Black Cat used her grappling hook to yank Wolverine toward a door, to which he slashed through and saw more soldiers, along with Maria Hill, as the other followed him. "Yo! Nice to see ya again Hill! Thought with your haircut, you look more like valley than a hill."

"And here I thought we finished you at the chemical plant." Hill said in anger as Wolverine smirked.

"Don't make us return the favor babe." He said as he made his claws shine.

"You're welcome to try." She said as the soldiers began to shoot at them, to which they reacted by dodging quickly while Spider-Man began to shoot webs at the guns, disabling them along with Moon Knight as Black Cat and Wolverine took them down, making Maria Hill run away as they were to follow her until they saw the portal room, containing Iron Man and another man.

"Penance, stay here and guard this door. Nobody goes through, and keep an eye on those nanite controlled criminals, understand?" Iron Man asked Penance; a man wearing red clothing and silver armor and mask that held multiple spikes and smalls stains on blood on it.

"...Ok, whatever..." Penance said in a hollow voice as he pressed a button on a control panel, making Iron Man fade away while he was in a large circle containing machinery.

"That must be it." Spider-Man said as he tried to open the door, but was locked. "Dang.. it's locked on the inside..." He looked around to see a vent, making him smile as he shot a web at it, along with Black Cat using her grappling hook as they both began to pull, tearing it off as Spider-Man began to crawl through, entering the room, zipped at the door, and was about to open it, was was blasted by Penance.

"...You think I couldn't see you Spider?" Penance asked as Spider-Man zipped out of the door to avoid the blast, which also blasted off the door and saw the others. "...You won't get past me... GET THE HELL OUT!" He bursted in a bright blue energy as he shot blasts at them, destroying the windows while the heroes dodged and at the same time the nanite criminals were shaking as they broke through their cages, ran to Penance and suddenly beat him down.

"Wow... this is just getting crazy." Black Cat said until the nanites were attacked by a purple blast, revealing to be Songbird.

"Kinda ironic to be saving the rouges, huh Songy?" Spider-Man as Songbird chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said as Iron fist, the X-Men and three of the Fantastic Four came to them.

"Everything go ok over here?" Thing asked as Moon Knight nodded.

"Yes, everything went according to plan. Now to give Nick Fury the data he needs." He said as Invisible Woman began to type.

"Ok, we got it Fury. Anything?" She asked.

"Yes, we got it... and it doesn't looked good." Fury said.

"I did a quick analysis on this data." Tinkerer said. "We were concerned if there was an evil mastermind behind this... but to make it stranger... that there IS NO mastermind at all that pulling the strings of these criminals...it could be that the network that connects their mind has become a being that is complex enough have it's own intelligence, and keeps growing for each villain it controls."

"My god... that's crazy... this reminds me of a lot like Toxin.. only this time it's worse." Spider-Man said as he shook his head.

"Somewhat yes. But the reason this thing hasn't spread is because S.H.I.E.L.D only lets out a few at a time. If they were all released from the prison in the Negative Zone, then it would spread, like the symbiotic invasion two years ago."

"Is there a way to stop these freaks?" Human Torch asked.

"There could be... but to deterimain that, we'll need a nanite sample, one that hasn't been injected into the host yet." Tinkerer said.

"Ok, so that's where we'll start. There's most likely some in the prison. We'll head in there and grab one while the heroes are still beating the crap out of each other. Sit tight while I arrive to help you out" Fury said for when he did, he faded next to the heroes. "Alright, I'm here. Couldn't really send one of my drone into the Negative Zone, signal won't cross over. While Stark and Rogers butt heads, we need to move out."

"...Is what you're saying true?" A voice asked as everybody looked to see Penance getting up and looking at them.

"As true as you want it to be Robert." Songbird said as Penance rubbed his head.

"Wow... And here I thought they were fighting each other to watch over the innocents..." He said as he looked at them. "Let me help, I can activate the portal for you guys."

"Thanks Robbie." Fury said.

"I'm staying here to help watch over the portal ya guys." Thing said along with the X-Men nodding.

"So will I, for the command from Konshu." Moon Knight said while Spider-Man, Black Cat, Human Torch, and Invisible woman looked at each other, then at Fury and nodded.

"Alright people, let's move out." Fury said as the five entered the large circle and faded away.

**_Negative Zone - Time: ?_****  
**  
The heroes suddenly flashed as they appeared in the Negative Zone, a large area that looked similar to space that contained the prison.

"Dang, who knew this place looked THIS much like space." Spider-Man said a Black Cat nodded.

"This place is beautiful, that's for sure..." Black Cat said as Fury looked at her.

"Yeah, but it's easier getting in than out. I'll head to the portal control room so we keep our clear way out of here." Fury said as Human Torch nodded.

"Alrighty guys, let's move!" He said as he ran with the others following.

**_Meanwhile_**

Both of the registered and rouge heroes fought against the opposing side while Luke Cage kept attacking S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers with his chains.

"Cap, we'll never reach the jail cells at this rate!" He yelled as Captain attacked another soldier while looking around and saw an object that had wires on it catch his attention.

"Are those the conduits we found in the schematics?" He asked as he dodged another attack.

"Should be! Should be for the main system and back ups!" Luke yelled as he slammed his fists to the ground, creating a crater that sent soldiers back.

"If those get cut, will all the cells be opened; Including S.H.I.E.L.D's controlled villains?" Captain America asked as Luke nodded.

"Yeah, could give S.H.I.E.L.D more than what they can handle!" He said while Captain America threw his shield at it, cutting one of the wires as the cells opened up, with the unregistered heroes and controlled villains coming out while sirens went off. The villains eyes became blue once again while the unregistered fought along their own team.

"It's good to be out of there!" Daredevil said as he attacked another S.H.I.E.L.D soldier, until he was attacked by one of the possessed villains, catching Iron Man's attention.

"Nanite control, watch where you're doing with those prisoners!" He said until he was hit by one of Green Goblins bombs, knocking him down. "Swatson! Get them attacking the right targets!"

"We can't Mr Stark! They're out of control! I'm using the fail-safe and it's not working!" Swatson said while Lady Deathstrike was about to use her fingers to attack, but was stopped by Captain America punching her in the face, looking at him and helped him up.

"Looks like Fury was right about those villains of yours." Captain said as Mr Fantastic walked to them.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we get our people out of here alive." He said as they nodded, while at the same time, the group met up with them as they were holding a sample, and looked at each other. "Susan... you're alive.."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Spider-Man asked as Captain was about to ask, but went against it.

"Listen you four, we need your help. Something's gone wrong with S.H.I.E.L.D's nanite controlled super villains-" Captain America said to them until Human Torch interrupted him.

"We know, we know. Fury told us about everything." He said as Captain was about to ask again, but was interrupted.

"Steve, we don't have time to talk about this, but we need teamwork to get everybody out of here." Iron Man said while Captain America nodded.

"Right, so get who you can so we can get out of here!" He said as Black Cat nodded.

"Right, so we split up?" She asked as they nodded.

"Alrighty, let's get who we can!" Spider-Man said as the heroes split up.

"Sounds like those two came to their senses, took em long enough." Fury said while chuckling. "I'll put them onto the frequency."

"Nick? Is that you?" Iron Man asked.

"In the flesh Stark." Fury said.

"I hate to say it Fury, but you were right. We should have listened." Iron Man said as Captain America nodded.

"We're lucky you and your team saw this coming." He said while the other heroes saved the heroes they could save, while others were taken by the nanite, as they made their way back to the portal while fighting the controlled villains.

"Yo Nicky! We're almost out of here! But there's too many of them, and they just keep comnig back up!" Spider-Man yelled.

"Yeah! Same here! and things aren't going so well over here! Is there any other way to do this to stop them?" Human Torch asked.

"Tony, is there any other options?" Fury asked.

"Well... there's the self destruction. But me and Reed never-" Iron Man said.

"Fury, there are still good people on here! We can-" Captain America said.

"If we don't, this thing will keep spreading! Send me the codes to self destruct Tony!" Fury yelled. "All friendly forces, we're going to blow this place to kingdom come! Get to the portal room now, double time!"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" Spider-Man yelled as he saw the portal, open and ready as he grabbed some of the heroes hands and threw them through the portal, and zipped to it until he was stopped by hearing Venom screeching, seeing the blueish tendrils began to waver a bit with his black tendrils.

**"S-STOP IT! I ONLY WANT TWO VOICES IN MY HEAD!" **Venom yelled as his eyes suddenly reverted back to normal, and the tendrils disappearing, making him weak a bit. **"The hell happened here?" **He looked around until he spots Spider-Man. **"King? What the hell is-"  
**  
"No time! If you want to live, follow me!" Spider-Man yelled as he tried to enter the portal with Venom following a bit until he passed out, making Spider-Man groan a bit. "Ooooh C'mon!" He grabbed Venom's hand and began to drag him into the portal, taking him with.

**_Rykers - Time: 11:34 AM_**

All of the heroes waited until Spider-Man came through the portal, along with a now unconscious Venom.

"Phew, man! Talk about a crazy trip!" He said with both Iron Man and Captain America appearing after him.

"You made it..." Luke said as he looked around. "Is Fury with you?" The portal then disappeared, leaving the heroes in the room.

"The portal closed from the inside... could Fury-" Mr Fantastic asked until all of the heroes heard guns being cocked behind them and looked to see Maria Hill and S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers.

"Step aside Captain... you're under arrest." She said as Captain sighed.

"For Pete's sake Hill, these people NEED medical attention." He said as Iron Man nodded.

"He's right. Lower your weapons and call the medics." He said as Hill shook her head.

"No Stark, I'm under direct orders from the president. They state that-" She said until she was interrupted.

"It's only temporary, on MY authority." Iron Man said as he raised his hand at her, charging up. "If you have a problem with that... you'll have to deal with all of us." Hill looked around as all the heroes looked at her as they prepared themselves for a fight, to which put a bit of fear into her as she put her weapon down.

"... Put the guns down and get the medics down here." She said quietly while looking at some of the soldiers, to which they nodded and walked away to find some of the medics while the heroes relaxed a bit.  
_**  
Three Days Later**_

**_Neon City - Graveyard - Time: 12:52 PM_**  
**_August 23, 2018_**

"...So many lives were lost, lost to so more can be saved." An old man said as the heroes, minus Venom, were in the graveyard for a ceremony for the heroes funeral. "Nobody knows for sure on what happened to Nickolas Fury... but we ask God, to watch over their souls... amen"

"Amen..." The heroes said quietly.


	13. New Names and Allies

**_Do not fear mistakes. You will know failure. Continue to reach out. - Benjamin Franklin_**

_**Old S.H.I.E.L.D Base - Time: 4:18 PM**_**_  
_**

"...I've got to hand it to Fury, I'm not sure we would have found this place if it wasn't for any of you." Iron Man said as he looked at the part of Fury's group, except Spider-Man, as they nodded.

"Fury knew what he was doing." A voice said as they looked, seeing Spider-Man and, to their surprise, Elise, April, and Micheal as he brought them with him. "I'm just glad we were able to help him when there was still time. It's a shame he died before you guys paid attention."

"Well... you're right.. but I'm not ready to buy that Fury and the others are dead, not yet." Captain America said said he crossed his arms. "We found no bodies nor an explosion. How can we be sure of what really happened?"

"Tony and I have been over this multiple times, we can't be sure." Mr Fantastic said. "To know that, we would have to create another portal, which would take weeks to make now."

"So that's it?" Luke asked in anger. "It's just now a mystery?"

"I'm afraid so." Mr Fantastic said as he went to a terminal. "But there's evidence of Fury's success, considering there's no sign of nanite signals of earth."

"So... now what? We wait until we find one for a bit?" Spider-Man asked as Iron Man nodded.

"Apparently so." He said as he looked at Elise, April, and Micheal for a bit, but then looked at the monitor alongside Captain and Reed as Spider-Man and his family walked away to somewhere private.

"Are you guys ok? After all that happened I mean..." Spider-Man asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine dude, thanks to you. But are you? That war you guys were in was getting pretty crazy." Micheal asked as Spider-Man nodded back.

"Well, aside from getting a part of my new suit destroyed and nearly dying for real, I'm fine." He said as he looked at Elise, making her hugged him.

"...I missed you so much... So did our little baby." She said as she removed Spider-Man's mask, revealing Ken's face, making him smile happily.

"I missed you guys too... I told you we would be together again." Ken said as both of them kissed each other quickly while Elise rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"...You apparently keep your promises with me." Elise said as the married couple smiled at each other until she gasped a bit and sat down. "I-It kicked." Ken smiled as he began to rub her stomach as well, feeling it kick.

"While I was gone... Did you ever find out on the gender yet?" He asked as Elise looked at him, with her eyes brighter and happier than before, and nodded

"Yes...It's... a boy. Our little baby boy." She said as the couple rubbed Elise's stomach. "What do you want to name him?"

"I-I'm not sure yet... Do you have any names?" Ken asked as Elise nodded a bit.

"It's an idea... but I want to name him after dad." She said as Ken smiled a bit.

"I was thinking of naming him after MY dad too..." He said as he thought a bit, then figured out a name. "Geohn... a combination of both of our fathers names."

"I love it." Elise said as they rubbed her stomach more while April watched and smiled.

"I-It's so hard to believe that I'll be a grandma." She said as the couple smiled at her and nodded.

"So I heard Nick Harvey was here Ken?" Micheal asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, he is... not sure on what we're going to do with him." Ken said until his attention was caught onto Mr Fantastic talking.

"...Although it is a shame Tinkerer escaped. I hoped his research would help our own." He said to Iron Man and Captain America as he typed. "Still, I could still use the scanner to- oh my..." The map on a large screen began to create small white dots on it, indicating the nanites as all of the heroes and Kens family walked up. "T-there's hundreds, maybe thousands, of them, spreading like wild fire or that symbiotic invasion..."

"Then... we failed?" Luke asked as Captain shook his head.

"We all failed... we lost our way." He said as he gripped his fists.

"..And now the world pays the price..." Iron Man said.

"You could always save yourself from the pain." A voice said as everybody looked to see a hologram of Colonel Nick fury, now having his eyes glowing blue along with the same colored tendril.

"Fury... is... Is THAT you?" Ken asked as Fury looked at him.

"I'm not your mom, dad, John or that boy Micheal kid." He said as Ken looked at his family and wife, and looked back at him in anger.

"Keep them out of this Fury, or whatever the heck you are now." He said as Fury chuckled.

"Ok then, that leave that wife of yours now; Elise... or maybe you already saved her before she became a part of The Fold?" He asked as the heroes looked at him in question.

"The Fold?" Ken asked in question.

"C'mon Kenny, we're the future! For millions of years, small organisms were as good as it got here! But then... we started to join together, creating you and me. The fold will all make us one mind, from seven million brain cells fighting each other, will turn into seven billion working together. And you'll be a part of it, very soon." Fury said as Ken shook his head.

"First, I think you have me mixed up with that dude Ant-Man Fury, I'm not much of one for the "group mind" thing." He said while rubbing his head. "Second, if I DO join, can we get a different name? I mean, 'The Fold'? Seriously though, it sounds like a group that filled with nothing but guys that suck at poker for a living."

"Joke all you want kid, you'll be a part of us soon, along with that wife and kid of yours." Fury said as the hologram faded away, leaving the heroes as the ceiling suddenly combusted, having Green Goblin flying through on his glider while throwing his bombs that began destroying the area.

"CRAP!" Ken yelled as he put on his mask, becoming Spider-Man as he ran to Elise and pushed her out of the way, taking a hit as they went into another room.

"A-are you alright?" Elise asked as she looked at where Goblin hit, seeing he was hit in the back as it tore a bit of his costume.

"Y-yeah... I'm alright." Spider-Man said as he looked around and saw the heroes fighting Green Goblin. "Great, what's next? A giant rhino?" He heard screaming as Rhino; a large man wearing metal armor in the form of a Rhino, bashed at him as Elise jumped away a bit while Spider-Man recovered a bit. "Well hey Nikolai, speak of the smelly rhino! It's been awhile!" He began to punch him in the face, but had no effect as he was thrown off, until Thing suddenly punched him, sending him back.

"I'll deal with this guy, go deal with Goblin!" He said as Spider-Man nodded and webbed to Goblin, hoping to knock him down but was backhanded out of the way, while at the same time, both Captain America, who threw his shield, and Iron Man shooting, attacked him as it knocked him off his glider, but landed on the ground.

"C'mon, I'll tear you to bits." Wolverine said as he and Iron Fist ran to him and punched/clawed him, sending him back as Spider-Man then ran up to uppercut him, but was quickly cut in the ribs and countered it with webbing his legs and throwing him, with Black Cat and Daredevil kicking him down onto the floor, but also countered them by throwing fire into them, sending them back and was about to summon back his glider, but was attacked by, to everybody's surprise, Venom.

**"Nobody kills King but me you green freak!" **Venom yelled as he slammed Green Goblin to the ground and threw him to the ground, knocked out while Rhino slammed Thing to the side, but at the same time, Venom zipped to him with one of his tendrils and punched him in the face, and threw him on top of Green Goblin, with Spider-Man webbing them down.

"Man Nicky, never would have thought you would help us out of everybody." Spider-Man said as Venom growled.

**"Trust me, I hate helping you, but nobody is to kill you BUT ME unless I benefit from it!" **He said as Spider-Man chuckled a bit.

"Alright, whatever you want Nick." He said as Iron Man looked at the two villains.

"So... what should we do with them?" He asked as everybody looked at them.

"We should keep them." Spider-Man said as everybody looked at him. "I mean, if you looked at people like Venom here, he helped us beat them. So... I'm guessing they would want to as well if they know the situation."

"Could work." Luke said as he rubbed his head and looked at Stark, to which he nodded.

"Alright, we'll let them know of the situation once we get rid of the nanites." He said as the villains were carried elsewhere, while Elise walked up to Spider-Man along with her and Venom staring at each other.

**"The hell are you staring at?" **Venom asked as Elise shook her head and held Spider-Man hand and led him somewhere else.

"Kenny, are you sure you they should be trusted?" She asked as Spider-Man shook his head.

"With what we're dealing, if they do choose to help, we can't back away from it. Besides, we need all the help we can get." He said as Elise nodded slowly, with him rubbing her stomach.  
"Don't worry, I won't let them, or 'Fury' hurt you or Geohn. I promise." She smiled at him as they kissed quickly.

_**Old S.H.I.E.L.D Base - Time: 5:41 PM  
**_  
All of the heroes, and Venom, waited around as they talked, hoping to pass time while S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers, some who were formally a part of the White Star, watching over until Iron Man and Captain America walked to the group.

"It appears that The Fold is abducting more and more of our friends, making them one of them. Their target as of right now is Superhumans, and most of it is thanks to Fury Intel for helping it expand." Captain America said as Iron Man nodded.

"However, one of our connections from one of the African Nations of Wakanda, T'Challa; The Black Panther, has offered to let us use his palace as a temporary base of operations until it's all sorted out." He said as Mr Fantastic walked to them, along side Green Goblin and Rhino.

"We also used the pure nanite samples Fury's team got from the Negative Zone to create a cure, destroying the infection inside Rhino and Green Goblin." He said while the two villains stared darkly. "They are not as trustworthy, but also have the strength we might need and desire to stop them."

"But the network all of them are under in are the key. If we put a stop to it, we could stop all of them, but the question to it is how since it's getting to the point on impossibility." Iron Man said.

"We're using our best minds to do it, once we get to Wakanda and figure out a way, we'll let all of you know." Captain America said as he looked around and nodded. "Alright, pack up everybody, we're moving out!" Everybody in the area prepared themselves as Spider-Man, holding Elise near him, was confronted by Venom, Green Goblin, and Rhino.

"So guys... How does it feel being out of there." He asked.

**"I'll say this as of right now Spider, it's best that I have TWO voices in my head than three." **Venom said as Rhino rubbed his head.

"Hey, it's better to team up with your scrawny butt then get beat up by that Black version of you and being a part of that gang." He said while Green Goblin shook his head.

"Just because I'm teaming up with you and everybody else, doesn't mean I enjoy it." He said with a wicked voice. "Once this is over, I'd like to be away from you most importantly."

"Will prison work Gobby?" Spider-Man asked while he smirked, angering Green.

"Gah! Now I'll take ANYTHING than being with you!" He said as he walked away alongside Rhino.

**"Seriously though King, if those freaks ever get to me again, turn me into one of them, promise me... That you'll kill me." **Venom said as Spider-Man and Elise stared at him.

"Wow Nick... for a beast that nearly tried to kill us multiple times, that was rather human of you." Elise said as Venom stared at her, then at her pregnant stomach, and turned around.

**"Don't expect anymore of that from me." **He said as he walked away, leaving them.

"Alright, let's head out!" Iron Man said as Spider-Man looked around to see April and Micheal walking up to them and following Iron Man.

_**Africa - Wakanda - Time: 1:38 AM (8:38 PM in Neon)**_

All of the hovercrafts landed onto the ground of Africa, with heroes, the three villains, and the King Family, alongside Micheal, walked to a large palace and the door opening, revealing to be The Black Panther; a man who wore only a black cape, mask, and suit while he walked to them.

'Welcome my friends! It's good to see you all have come here safe and sound! My home... is your home friends. Do make yourselves at home until you all have a plan!" Black Panther said while smiling, with the other heroes entering as Spider-Man looked at Elise.

"You alright?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah... I am." She said with a smile.


	14. Finishing What Was Started

**_You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it. - Margaret Thatcher_**

**_Africa - Wakanda - Time: 8:41 AM (3:41 AM In Neon)_**

_**August 24, 2018 **_

Spider-Man sat on the ground against the wall next to his family and Micheal, for he stayed awake the entire time to protect them from his enemies and the Fold, and waiting to get the info on how to stop the Fold while he played with his webbing for a bit and watched Mr Fantastic working on a computer until Elise woke up and saw him.

"Good morning.." She said while Spider-Man looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Morning hon... sleep alright?" He asked as Elise nodded.

"I guess... it was a bit hard to sleep with all that's happening, but I slept ok, even little Geohn." She said while rubbing her stomach, as all of the other heroes began to wake up.

"Reed, we got anything?" Luke asked as Mr Fantastic nodded.

"Yes, we just need both Tony and Captain America to confirm where the location will be." He said as Iron Man and Captain walked to everybody while they looked.

"The technology of Wakanda revealed details of Fold Technology and how it's spreading, by what appears to be repeater towers." Iron Man said.

"These towers are created to extend their network." Mr Fantastic said while crossing his arms. "Much like the internet, their grid is adaptive, and resistant to being shut down. So trying to destroy them would only waste time."

"However, we might have an ace up our sleeves." Iron Man said while, for Elise, Spider-Man looked around his suit for sleeves to entertain her a bit as it made her giggle a bit. "Our nanite signal should still function, unless we could broadcast through their network. But the encryption makes it impossible to do, but if we were to take control of one of their towers, it might work."

"We've also identified a tower we would use to our advantage that's the main one until it spreads more, in Iceland." Captain America said as Iron Man nodded.

"If we were to infiltrate it and send the shutdown signal, all of The Fold will also be shut down so we can round them up and cure them." He said with Captain America crossed his arms.

"It won't be easy, and will be our only shot to do this. If we fail, they'll know on what we're doing, and won't give us another chance." He said while taking out his shield. "We'll get as close as we can without catching their attention, fight against their defenses, make our way to the tower, and send the signal. Any questions?" He looked around as he nodded. "Alright, form into teams so we can attack from all sides." Everybody began to create teams while Spider-Man looked at Elise.

"I... guess that means we'll have to be separated again..." He sad as Elise nodded. "I don't want to leave you... I'm worried for you."

"Kid, if it makes you feel better we'll watch over her." A voice said as Spider-Man looked to see War Machine, and others.

"Are you sure? I mean... protect her and my family from The Fold?" He asked as they nodded.

"We'll make sure they don't get near them, or become one of them." Colossus said as Spider-Man rubbed his head.

"Thanks guys, I mean it. Elise and... Geohn mean a lot to me and-" He said as Falcon nodded.

"Hey, no need to explain. Just... stop them for not just us, but for them." He said as Spider-Man nodded, with Iron Man walking to him.

"King, I need to talk to you about something." He said as Spider-Man looked at Elise while he held her hand a bit, kissed quickly, and followed him.

"Alright Stark, what is it?" He asked.

"What you're heading into is going to be dangerous, and you might survive this or not." Iron Man said as Spider-Man looked in question.

"Well look who invited Mr Negative to the Positive Club." He responded as Iron Man shook his head.

"That's not it. With what you're going against now, especially with what you're dealing, you need more fire power." He said as he took out a case and opened it, revealing to him a suit made for him, that had the colors of red and silver. "I call it the Iron Spider suit. It's much like your suit, but with a few added features." Spider-Man looked at it and picked it up while observing it as he walked away a bit, and came back as it was on, with Elise seeing him wearing an all red suit with silver eye lenses, with the same colored braces on his forearms and ankles, and stopped by his red gloves and boots, and a silver spider symbol than had it's abdomen a large rhombus, while it's head was smaller, and it's legs on the side of his front ribs, while the very top lead to his shoulders, a silver circle on his back, and had a scarf of red and silver, along with a silver utility belt, as they both she and Spider-Man observed it.

"Wow... this suit feels... awesome." Spider-Man said as he noticed a small part on his utility belt and pressed it, making three silver waldoes; metal arms, come out and lift him. "Whoa! Stark, you have no IDEA how cool this suit is."

"It's more of an armor, like mine." Iron Man said as Spider-Man nodded and pressed the part again, making the waldoes go back in.

"Thanks Stark, with this baby, this is MORE than enough to stop The Fold." Spider-Man said as Iron Man nodded and walked away, while Elise walked to him.

"That suit look nice." She said as Spider-Man nodded. "Please... return back to me?"

"I always do." He said as he took off the glove and showed her his wedding ring, she did the same, kissed and walked, while he looked at Venom, Green Goblin, Rhino, and Black Cat. "Alright Spidey and friends, off we go, for Team Web of Shadows!" He walked forward with Black Cat, while the villains looked at each other.

"Since when was I HIS friend?" Rhino asked as he shrugged and followed them, along with Venom and Green Goblin, while Invisible Woman began to follow them, but was stopped by Mr Fantastic.

"Reed?" She asked as Mr Fantastic looked down a bit.

"Susan... you and Johnny made the right choice... We truly WERE in over our heads." He said while rubbing his head. "All of this was caused by me, I have to set all of this right... with everybody... and you especially. I'm... sorry." Invisible Woman stared at him for a bit, then smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Reed, if there's anybody who can set this right, it's also you." She said as Mr Fantastic nodded, while Human Torch and Thing walked to them and smiled. "So guys, what do you say?"

"I'd say we give them the clobberin of a life time!" Thing said happily as the three nodded and walked together, becoming the Fantastic Four once more.

**_Iceland - Time: 9:21 AM_**

Aircrafts flew through the area of Iceland as heroes began to jump off and landed safely, with Team Web of Shadows landing.

"Phew, man. You know, it's always bothered me on why it's called Iceland if there's no ice." Spider-Man said as he looked around while Venom growled a bit.

**"I'm now wondering why I haven't killed you yet with how annoying you are." **He said as Spider-Man laughed a bit.

"Keep dreaming Nicky, you'll get your time soon, after being sent to prison by the end of this, maybe Rykers?." Spider-Man said as he began to run, with the other following until members of The Fold, featuring some of the possessed heroes, began to run at them as they were quickly knocked them down, while members of the other teams began to follow.

"Alright, listen up! Deal with all of the fold while I, Stark, Wolverine, and Spider-Man deal with the tower!" Captain America said as Green Goblin smirked.

"It's pay back time!" He yelled as he took out his glider and began to fly on it, while Venom and Rhino began to attack them along with the Fantastic Four and X-Men.

"Alright, we started all of this with the 'Secret War' and now it's gonna end with us!" Spider-Man said as the heroes began to run faster and into the tower, and stopped as they saw a man, revealing to be The Tinkerer, programming on a computer that was linked to a large metallic egg.

"Get him out of here!" Tinkerer yelled as the egg went up, to which he looked to see the heroes, showing he truly was the mastermind behind The Fold. "What a waste, you should have accepted Fury's offer Spider-Man."

"Aw, hey now, if he only offered a lifetime of stain remover, I'd GLADLY join. But for now, we'll just have to fight." Spider-Man said as Wolverine took out his metallic claws from his knuckles and lunged at him, until Tinkerer faded away in a large light.

"The hell did that coot go?" Wolverine asked in anger.

"Probably to the top! Let's get a move on!" Iron Man yelled as he he flew upward on the elevator while holding Captain America's hand, with Wolverine climbing up using his claws, and Spider-Man using the waldoes to climb up, until all of them got to the top of the building and saw Tinkerer working on a computer until he was webbed by Spider-Man.

"Sorry Tinky, but your crime spree ends here." Spider-Man said as he webbed Tinkerer to the wall, stunning him as Iron Man began to type, sending the signal as it began to shut down all of victims of The Fold.

"There... the population is going down, now we just need to mobilize S.H.I.E.L.D to round up-" Iron Man said until all four of them heard the egg began to combust a bit in steam, and was suddenly destroyed, revealing Colonel Nick Fury, having robotic parts for a body.

"Dear god..." Captain America said said the Nanite Fury smirked.

"Cute trick!" He yelled in a mechanical voice. "Did you really think we didn't see it coming?!"

"It's over Fury! There's no way you can-" Spider-Man said until Nanite Fury laughed.

"Who said I'm alone? You may have frozen The Fold, but I still have the power! I only need a fraction to kill you, and that signal!" He yelled as he shot electricity at them, sending them backwards and hitting the sides of the building while Fury walked toward them.

"Back up old man!" Iron Man yelled as he aimed his arm at him, but was grabbed and crushed, malfunctioning it as it blew up right in his face, knocking him backward as Fury slashed the mask off him, revealing Tony's face and was about to stab him, but Wolverine lunged at him and clawed his face, to which Nanite Fury reacted to by stabbing him in the stomach, making Wolverine growl loudly as he swung his claws, making Nanite Fury chuckle a bit.

"What's wrong Logan? You could do better than that." He said as he kept stabbing Wolverine harshly while Captain America ran to him and stabbed his shield into Fury's neck, catching his attention as Fury then began to slam Wolverine against the shield, making him scream while trying to go through Cap's defenses, until he successfully did and slammed Wolverine into Captain America. He began to shoot lighting at them, while Wolverine himself began to get up in pain, while he was still being shot and healing from it all, charged at Nanite Fury and began to slash him, but stopped as he grabbed him by the head, threw him away, and stabbing large needles into him harshly, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"This stops here Fury!" Spider-Man yelled as he web zipped toward Nanite Fury and kicked him, but was stopped as he was grabbed by the wrists.

"This is the end of the line web head... no crawling out... no spinning on your little web..." Nanite Fury said as he put more pressure on his wrists, making one of the web shooters explode into webs.

"Aw man! Micheal helped me make that! Do you have any idea how much that cos-" Spider-Man yelled as Nanite Fury then headbutted him, sending him to the ground and began to electrocute him, making him scream as the suit began to tear, until he pressed a button on his belt and activated the waldoes so it was about to stab Nanite Fury, but he grabbed it and broke them.

"You're disappointing me King." Nanite Fury said as he grabbed him by the neck. "I think it's time I end this." He began to put pressure on, until Spider-Man webbed Captain America's shield and slammed it on Fury's head, stunning him a bit until Spider-Man jumped out of the way as the three other heroes began to punch and claw him, with Fury countering each one while Spider-Man shot two webs at the ground with the same shooter and began to pull back a bit, then released himself as he flew at Fury while grabbing Captain America's shield once again and slammed it onto him, making black mist come out of Nanite Fury while he screamed, but stopped as he exploded in a white flash, leaving Fury lying there while everybody looked.

"Is... it over?" Captain America asked as Spider-Man gave him his shield back.

"Not even I know... let's cure him of this before he wakes up again." Iron Man said as both he and Captain America picked him up and began to go down the building, leaving both Spider-Man and Wolverine alone.

"You ok Logan? That was pretty tense." Spider-Man asked as Wolverine nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I've always lived my life this way, it's who I am." He said as he began to walk away, as Spider-Man remembered those words a long time ago when he was in 3016.

"It... must be nice then." Spider-Man said as Wolverine looked at him.

"..What?" He asked as Spider-Man smiled a bit.

"Knowing who you are." He said.


	15. To Unite as One, Now and Forever

**_Unity is strength... when there is teamwork and collaboration, wonderful things can be achieved. - Mattie Stepanek_**

**_Neon City - Stark Towers -Time: 5:21 PM_**

**_August 25, 2018 __  
_**

Both Tony Stark and Captain America waited outside of the infirmary, hoping to see Nick Fury once again until they both saw Mr Fantastic walking alongside Fury as he tried to give him support, for Fury rejected it.

"Alright Richards, relax... I can make it." Fury said as he sat down, with Mr Fantastic nodding and walking away, while both Tony and Captain America walked to him until he chuckled. "I'll take a S.H.I.E.L.D nurse any day over him."

"How are you feeling?" Captain America asked as Fury shrugged.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." He said as he sighed in pain.

"Could be worse." Tony said. "What Tinkerer put in you was ten times what everybody else-"

"I know..." Fury said as he looked at both of them. "Listen guys... I just wanted to say... well... about all this-"

"Say no more Fury, there's plenty of blame to go around, on all sides. I'm just glad we made it all right while the registration was suspended." Captain America said as Tony nodded.

"And there's plenty of cleaning up to do." He said as Fury got up slowly.

"I know you will, putting things right and the way it use to be." He said as both Tony and Captain America looked at each other.

"..I'm not sure if things will ever be the same as it use to be." Tony said as Captain smiled.

"But that doesn't mean they can't be good again." He said as the two walked away, leaving Fury to watch them while he smiled.

"...Yeah, You're right." Fury said silently.

**_Neon City - City Hall - Time: 9:32 PM_**

"And with the global threat against The Fold won, thanks to the assistance of the worlds Superhumans, congress has decided to overturn the Superhuman Registration Act." Jennifer Logan said on the television. "Additionally, all forces of the movement have been given pardons by the president. But does this mean superheroes can return to do what they do best? Former leader of the moment; Captain America, and newest commander of S.H.I.E.L.D; Tony Antony Stark, believe so." In the same area, it showed all of the heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D, and the resistance, along with Spider-Man, wearing his normal suit, while he saw Elise in the crowd with April and Micheal.

"...And thanks to our steady but stedfast team, we've all been given a second chance, and we mustn't squander it." Captain America said over the microphone alongside Tony. "We've seen if all individuality was lost, but it shows what we will be when we're united."

"And now our alliance are one again, and this time we protect the world through not only trust, but to do what's now right. Because now... no threat can stop us as an alliance." Tony said as Captain America nodded.

"And it will forever remain reforged, ready for whatever comes near our path..." He said as both he and Tony put the microphone near each other.

"Together." They both said as the crowd cheered, while Spider-Man ran up to the microphone

"ALRIGHT! WOOT!" Spider-Man yelled through it.

_**And thus... it bring the war of side against side to a close and all of the heroes lives returned back to normal, except those who have lost their lives.**_

_**The X-Men went back to the X mansion and continued to protect Neon City alongside Professor Xavier.**_

_**The Fantastic Four returned back to their home, and lived like they always have.**_

_**And Ken King? Many months later, Elise gave birth to their child; Geohn, for he had both of the couple's hair colors, a very dirty brown, and blue eyes.**_

_**And even through the war was brought to a**_

**_close, the responsibility of protecting the innocent... will always be there. And if danger ever arises once again, they'll be ready._  
**  
**-New Marvel: The Civil War-  
~The End~**


End file.
